Rewind
by Upsgirl88
Summary: Ever wish you could just rewind and do it over again? Relive the good and fix the bad? When Daryl screws up badly will Carol give him that second chance ... This story begins somewhere in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

"Holy crap, I'm coming," Carol muttered as the knocks continued to slam on her door. It was 1 am and she had just fallen asleep when the pounding started. She considered ignoring it until her dog jumped up on the bed and stared at her, obviously wondering why she wasn't moving. When he barked Carol finally groaned and got up.

The pup was right beside her when she pulled the door open, just as Daryl was about to start knocking again. Her little guard dog immediately started to growl. "Hey, shhh," Carol shushed him. "Go," she shooed him, thankful he actually listened for once.

"Daryl, it's 1am, why are you here?" Carol sighed, rubbing her tired, blurry eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized. Carol hadn't put on her glasses and her contacts were obviously out for bedtime, so she couldn't see well, but when she took a look at his face she was shocked. Daryl looked terrible. "I haven't slept in 2 days, kinda lost track of time," he added.

"Yeah, well I haven't slept well myself," she said icily. "And I had just fallen asleep… so what do you want? I really want to go back to bed."

"I just watched it," Daryl said, meeting her eye for the first time.

Carol sighed, she knew exactly what he was referring to. "I know, I watched it too. Didn't bother me as much as I thought it might," she added with a shrug. Carol wasn't being completely honest. It had bothered her, but for different reasons than she would ever admit to him right then.

"It bothered me, a lot," Daryl admitted. "And I've spent the last… what time is it again? 1am? So the last… 3 hours thinking about the past few months." He took a step forward and hesitated, hoping she would let him in. Carol held her ground at first, but curiosity got the better of her and she moved to let him by. "Living room?" he asked.

"Yeah, I suppose…" Carol replied. "I'll make coffee," she said, heading to the kitchen, knowing she was going to need something strong to get through it. Alcohol might have been preferred, but the last time they were both drunk hadn't ended well. And it was a big part of why Daryl was at her house at one in the morning.

By the time she had made coffee and got back to the living room with two mugs Carol found Daryl fast asleep on the couch. "You have got to be kidding me," she mumbled.

Carol set the mugs down and studied the handsome man lying there. She could hear him snoring softly and she couldn't help but smile. Even with everything that had happened she still loved to listen to the sounds he made when he slept. They made her feel comfortable and at one time they had even made her feel completely safe and secure. But all that gone out the window one rage filled night not all that long ago.

Carol grabbed a blanket and covered him up. As hurt and angry as she was she just didn't have the heart to wake him. Without thinking she leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead. It was instinctive and she shivered as her lips touched his warm skin. Daryl stirred slightly, but he was so exhausted she could have blared Nine Inch Nails on max and he was likely to sleep through it.

Maddy, one of her diva cats, wandered in and hopped up on the couch, curling up in the bend of Daryl's legs. He was a cat person and they had developed a bond, yet Carol still glared at the cat, feeling betrayed. "Whose side are you on anyway, Brat?" she whispered to the fur ball who was already purring loudly.

There was no way in hell she was letting a good cup of coffee go to waste so Carol found a book and read while she drank the first cup. Then opened the Facebook app on her phone to get lost in other's drama for a bit while she drank the second cup she had made for Daryl. Just after 2am she went to the bathroom and finally climbed back into bed.

Carol tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. She couldn't blame the coffee. Her body was so used to the caffeine she could drink it day or night and it never affected her sleeping pattern anymore. Her inability to sleep was a perfect 1.0 correlation with the man snoring on her couch.

Daryl was such a complication. Unfortunately he had been a very delightful complication. But Carol didn't do complicated well at all, she'd already been there and done that with her ex husband who was currently residing in the Georgia State Penn. Since then she had avoided messy like the plague. She hated that she let him get to her. But if she was being honest, even knowing how it was going to end, the good was so good she would have done it all over again anyway. The last few months had included the best times she had ever had in all of her 49 years. But they also included one of the most painful memories she had ever experienced. And also a very scary accident that could have turned out much worse than it did.

Closing her eyes Carol rewound her mind to less than two weeks ago. Screaming, yelling, crying, pain, betrayal… It hurt too much to think about so she rewound further. Laughter, smiles, mind blowing sex, romance and fun. She went back a bit farther. Friendship, flirting, and the hint of something more. One last time jump backwards and Carol was right where it had truly begun. That day on set. A terrifying day she would never forget…

 _TV Reporter: "In tonight's news, a local woman, working as an extra, was injured in an accident on set filming a commercial for Dexter's Hunting Inc. She was rushed to Fayette Hospital by ambulance, but there has been no word released so far regarding her condition. Reports say local born Dexter's model and rising star Daryl Dixon rode with her and is still at the hospital refusing to leave her side._


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking back to the accident there were short periods of time that Carol could not remember at all, but mixed in were bursts of memories so vivid it was like watching a movie. She realized later she had being going in and out of consciousness. The one constant thing that was part of every memory was him. Daryl was there every time Carol opened her eyes.

It all started when Daryl convinced her to take a small role in a commercial he was filming for Dexter's, the store where she worked. It was still a bit amusing to her that Daryl was a model, though he hated being called that. In fact, he hated almost everything about his job other than getting the first crack at their newest hunting gear and the fat paycheck. He happened to walk into the store at the right time on the right day and within a few weeks he became the face of the franchise. They were scouting for an "authentic, real person" to represent the American good ol' southern boy. So when Daryl walked in that day with his crossbow strapped to his back like it was perfectly normal to go shopping wearing your weapon, his handsome youthful face and a shy charm that he still didn't even know he possessed - that was it. They wanted him and they wouldn't take no for an answer.

Because he refused, initially, to leave the area they shot a lot out of the store where Carol worked and the nearby woods. Over time they got to know each other. For some reason he seemed to enjoy talking to her and would even bring her coffee every time he showed up there, for work or to make a purchase.

Carol still had no idea what had possessed her to agree to be in the commercial. It was an intense, insane concept with so much going on. And quite honestly the whole idea was a bit stupid in her opinion. She really didn't see the connection to Dexter's and hunting other than sexy Daryl and his trusty crossbow. Carol was just an extra, but it was a feature role so she actually had a stunt double for many of the scenes but there was one shot where Daryl was driving a car shooting out one side and she was hanging out the other side also shooting at some enemy that would be added later. She honestly didn't know what kind of animal they were going to be shooting at and why the hell they were chasing after it in a car was beyond the scope of her imagination.

He was supposed to take off slow and she would slide into the seat as the car started to move. But when the car jolted forward it was faster than she was expecting and Carol lost her balance. And her grip on the door. She could remember falling and hitting her head on something. The pain was intense, like nothing she had experienced before. She felt herself land hard on the ground knocking the wind out of her lungs. And then it was only blackness.

The next time she woke up Carol remembered throwing up. She also remembered seeing Daryl and feeling embarrassed that he was watching her vomit. But he didn't seem to mind. He was rubbing her back gently, soothing her with words she couldn't make out.

Carol heard herself moaning from the pain. It hurt. A lot. She tried really hard to be tough but eventually her body just protected her by blacking out again.

She woke in the ambulance. It was bright, too bright. Daryl was looking at her with a reassuring smile, but there was fear in his eyes. The paramedic spoke but Carol couldn't answer, she just stared into Daryl's eyes, feeling comfort even through the fear.

She woke once more during the ride to him gripping her hand tightly. The next time her eyes opened she was lying in bed in the hospital hooked up to machines, an IV in her hand, wearing a not-so-flattering hospital gown. Daryl was pacing and hadn't noticed her wake up. "Hey," she said hoarsely.

He spun and his face lit up, "you're awake." He moved to her side immediately. He grabbed the call button on the bed and pressed it. "They said to call the minute you woke up." While they were waiting Daryl leaned in and kissed her forehead. "That's from your mom," he said. It seemed a little too sweet and romantic to be from him, but how in the world could it be from her mom? She lived hours away, in another state.

"My mom? How?" Carol looked at him, confused.

Daryl pulled her cell out of his pocket. "The press heard and was crawling around. It's gonna be on the news. I thought your parents should hear about it from someone, not see it on TV."

Carol was touched that he would do that for her, but a bit annoyed and embarrassed that she was going to be on the news - entirely because of who she was with when the accident happened - Daryl had quickly become a national celebrity, recognized everywhere from the billboards, magazine ads and TV commercials, but he was most popular in Georgia where everyone liked to pretend they'd known him before.

Carol knew Daryl was a thoughtful and considerate kind of guy, but it meant a lot that he would think to do something like that amidst all the chaos. "I told them I would call again as soon as I knew any more. Or you would call when you woke."

The nurse and doctor walked in before she had a chance. "You're a lucky lady," the doctor said, with a smile.

Carol groaned, "I don't feel so lucky right now."

"Well if you hit your head an inch forward you may not be here right now," he said gravely. The nurse was checking her blood pressure while they talked. "I want to do a cat scan just to be sure there's no bleeding. And if it's clear we may still keep you a few more hours just to be safe." Carol nodded, causing a little wave of nausea. "But if you go home you can't stay alone..."

"I'll be with her," Daryl interrupted. Carol shot him a look. "I won't leave her side." She continued to stare at him, puzzled at his insistence.

"Ok," the doctor nodded. "Hang tight, someone will come get you soon for the test."

He left and the nurse finished up. "How's the pain?" she asked.

"Okay right now," Carol said. When the nurse left she looked at Daryl again. "You don't have to stay with me. I can call a friend."

"I'm a friend," he replied. "Besides, it's my fault you're here. It's the least I can do." He pulled up a chair and sat down, picking up her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It was an accident," she said, squeezing his hand. "It's not your fault." It wasn't until then she realized he was still in costume from the shoot. Carol smiled, "So how many people have asked for a selfie so far?"

Daryl chuckled, "too many. The press is swarming. It's crazy out there." He grinned, "I've had at least 3 nurses trying to check out this black eye." Daryl's character had a black eye in the commercial (again, Carol wasn't sure the point of it all) and the makeup people made it look incredibly realistic. He handed Carol her phone. "Don't want your mama mad at me." He stood, "I'll give you a minute."

Carol called her parents who were obviously very relieved to hear her voice. When she hung up another nurse came in to check on her. "You must be feeling better," she said brightly. "This is the first I have seen him leave your side since they brought you in." Carol would have guessed the nurse was around her age. "Lucky lady," she said with a wink, going about her business.

Carol wondered why everyone kept telling her how lucky she was when her head was splitting and she felt like she was gonna puke every time she tried to move. But she knew the nurse was referring specifically to the sexy man that had been apparently keeping vigil at her bedside. Carol was flattered but she knew it was his guilt keeping him close.

The nurse had left by the time Daryl returned. "I called Glenn. He's sending someone with our clothes." Glenn was a co-worker at the store who was a mutual friend. Carol looked nervous and he picked up on it right away. "It's okay, I have your costume. There's no damage. I'll send it back with mine when they come."

"You're being very responsible," Carol teased him. She was thankful for everything he was doing, but Daryl had never really had much responsibility for anyone other than himself, he could be reckless and wild and was certainly not always Mr. Maturity.

"I got my moments," he replied, as two men came in.

They took her for the CAT scan. Daryl had protested that he wanted to go with them, but they had somehow talked him into waiting in the room. The test was quick and she was back to her room in no time. Carol had to fight hard to not throw up when they moved her. Someone must have mentioned it to the nurses because they came in and put Dramamine in her IV the minute she returned.

While they were waiting for test results an intern from the filming crew showed up and Daryl left to change his clothes. When he came back he had done a pretty good job at scrubbing off the make up as well. He gave the intern both their costumes and she left. Daryl pulled out his phone. "Everyone's been asking about you," he said.

Carol sighed. "Tell them all I'm fine and I'll be back soon." Daryl eyed her then sent a text

message. "Who was it?" she asked curiously.

"Group text," he replied. "It would have taken me an hour to reply to them all individually. I think Rick has texted me 15 times alone. Maggie, Michonne, Abe, Eugene, Rosita..." he paused to think. "Oh Tara of course, and Tyreese… Sasha and several from Bob, I think he's got a thing for you," Daryl grinned. "I don't think Beth knows yet since she's been off the last couple weeks, but I'm sure she'll be texting you as soon as word gets out." Carol was embarrassed for making everyone worry, but incredibly thankful and flattered that her work family cared so much.

She was feeling a lot better by the time the doctor came back in. "Well the tests look good. I'm pretty confident that we can let you go," he said. Carol was relieved. She really just wanted to go home to her own bed and rest. "You have a slight concussion though and we're going to need to be very careful for the next 24 hours." He turned to Daryl. "I need you to wake her every 2-3 hours if she's been sleeping constantly. If you can't wake her call an ambulance immediately. Also bring her back if her headache gets worse, she starts vomiting again, or she becomes very confused or unable to focus." He turned back to Carol. "We're not completely out of the woods yet. So I need you to get lots of rest for the next few days. And no strenuous activity for 2 weeks. I'd like you to see your GP for a follow up after 2 weeks and they can decide then if you're okay to start back to work."

"What?" Carol said. "Two weeks? I can't take two weeks off. I already made this month's schedule…"

"Stop," Daryl interrupted. "Rick, Glenn, Michonne… the others, they'll figure something out." The two men shared a look that annoyed her, but Carol understood. Daryl nodded to the doctor as if to say he'd take care of it and Carol glared at him.

"Okay, a nurse will be in to take out your IV and get you ready to go," the doctor said, before leaving.

She was still glaring when Daryl looked at her. "Would you quit being so damn stubborn and just relax?" Carol took a deep breath, she knew he was right. "We'll figure it out once you're feeling better. But for right now, let's just get you home and get some rest, 'kay?" She softened and nodded in agreement.

"How exactly are we getting home?" Carol asked.

"Your car has been delivered. But I'll be driving," Daryl replied. Carol knew people would recognize Daryl's truck easily so she was glad he didn't plan on taking her home in it. "Abe and Tyreese brought it here once they closed the store. They wanted to come in, but it was still too crazy. We're going to sneak you out the back and try to avoid the reporters and fans." Your fans, Carol thought. Ah well, she was starting to get used to the swarming mobs that seemed to follow Daryl around these days.

Two nurses came in and helped Carol get ready while Daryl was waiting in the hallway. Once she was in a wheelchair they headed out of the hospital. She was tired, but she hated hospitals and it felt good to get outside. They somehow managed to get away without being seen. Carol thanked God for small miracles.

When they arrived at her condo it was fairly late. The clock in her car said 11:55pm. She had spent the better part of the day at the hospital. Carol got out of the car and tried to walk but she was really dizzy and weak and needed to sit down before they even got through the lobby. "Here," Daryl said, lifting her off her feet. "I'll carry you." She was too tired to argue and she let him carry her all the way to her place and right into her bedroom. He set her down gently on her comfy king mattress. Daryl pulled off her shoes and fussed around with her pillows and blankets, making sure she was comfortable. When she assured him she was fine Daryl kicked off his shoes and jumped in on the other side of the bed.

Carol eyed him, "what are you doing?"

"Promised the doctor I wouldn't leave your side," he said, so matter of factly that he left her no argument at all. He started to get up, "I can sleep on the floor if you'd prefer."

"No," she sighed, stopping him. "It's fine." She yawned. "Bear's not going to be impressed," Carol said, knowing her dog would be looking for his spot before too long.

"I can share," Daryl replied. "Now sleep, you're exhausted. I'll set my phone alarm to wake us in a couple hours."

Carol fell asleep instantly. Something caused her to stir a while later. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Bear, but it was Daryl who had worked his way over to her side of the bed in his sleep. He was breathing heavy, in a deep sleep, totally hogging the mattress. Carol wanted to nudge him or kick him, in hopes he'd move away, but instead she found herself snuggling in closer to his warmth, pressing her body against his and falling back to sleep before she thought any more about it.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Daryl's phone alarm went off Carol jumped, whacking him in the head with her elbow and leaving them both groaning. Her head was still pounding and she was pretty sure she might have just given him a bit of a headache too. "Sorry," she mumbled sleepily. "Not used to sharing my bed."

Daryl groaned, moving back to the other side, "We could both end up concussed before this night is over." He scrambled for the phone and shut off the alarm, then fiddled with it for a minute before setting it back down. "Since you woke up so easily I set it for 3 hours this time," he said, flip flopping around, trying to get comfortable again.

The wriggling around was driving her crazy. "Are you done?" Carol grumbled.

"I can't get comfortable," he replied. It sounded whiney and she rolled her eyes. "I was perfectly fine before that alarm went off."

Of course you were, Carol thought, remembering how he'd been snoring gently with her cuddled up against him. When he continued to squirm, keeping her awake she had enough. "Oh for Christ sake, move back over here," she hissed. "If I kick you or elbow you in the head again I am not responsible." She had barely got the words out before he practically bounded back to the warm indent he'd left beside her. It was almost ridiculous how fast he was asleep. Carol leaned her cheek against his back and snuggled in close again.

It was very strange to have a man in her bed – it had been a long time. It was even stranger that it was Daryl and they were cuddling. They had quite an interesting relationship. She loved being around him and loved seeing him at work. They had a wonderful connection, which made their chats flow so easily. But they were very different. Daryl was busy and moody and could be very childish at times - in an adorably cute way that made people love him, yet he didn't really understand why people adore him. Carol was quiet and introspective, but her sense of humor was one of the things that made her and Daryl connect so well. She was far from prudish, she just preferred to listen and absorb, then jump in with a well-timed comment when it was least expected.

They were close friends and could, and had, talk about anything. Carol had heard about everything from Daryl's addiction to chocolate bars to his frequent lady troubles. It amazed her how often he got himself in hot water, but she realized that he was still incredibly naive when it came to women. The fame had fallen into the lap of a man who spent more time alone in the woods than around people and it was taking time for him to adjust.

Carol was sure he was a long way from settling down. But even though he didn't enjoy the celebrity he was happy, and that's all that mattered to her.

Carol sighed contently and fell back asleep. The next time she woke, it wasn't to the alarm, but to a nightmare. She woke with a start. She was sweating and shaking, with tears streaming down her face. Daryl sat up and immediately hugged her. "Shh, it was just a bad dream," he soothed. "I'm here, you're okay." Carol allowed him to hold her until she calmed down. She had relived everything she could remember from the accident, but in the dream it seemed even worse, even more terrifying that it was. Once the worst of the dream had faded from her mind she started to feel silly. It was an accident, you're fine, it's over, she told herself, taking several deep breaths. "Are you alright now?" Daryl asked gently, when she finally stopped shaking.

"Think so," Carol said as he released her so they could lie back down. Her eyes were wide open and Carol was afraid to go back to sleep. He reset the alarm again to give them more time since she had just woke up.

"Roll over," Daryl said, sliding over closer. She looked at him and hesitated. "Just do it," he sighed. "I promise I'll behave," Daryl teased her. It had taken a really long time for him to start flirting with her and Carol was pretty sure she was the only woman he was comfortable enough with to do that. It was a very strange compliment in a way though and it made her smile every time.

She rolled over and he wrapped an arm around her. She knew she was tense and he noticed it too. "Relax and go to sleep," he ordered and Carol obeyed. It was very comforting to be held like that. She had forgot how much so.

The next time the alarm sounded it was morning. It was early, but the light was peeking in through the curtain, indicating it was a bright and sunny day outside. "You alive?" Daryl asked, peeking at her. She nodded, rubbing her eyes. She was still really tired. "Good," he said, kissing her forehead. "You sleep a little longer and I'll make food."

Carol had no idea how much longer she had slept, but she woke to Daryl bringing her a plate of food. She hadn't expected to be hungry after the nausea the night before, but her stomach growled when she smelled what he had brought in. She sat up. Her head still ached, but nothing like it had the last time she was awake. It was getting better, finally. Daryl set the plate on her lap. "Oh my…" she looked down at a beautiful egg white omelette, some fruit and whole wheat toast. "You didn't make this," Carol said, looking up at him with a grin. Daryl could could wild meat on an open fire but cooking in a kitchen was not his forte.

"Nah," he laughed. "I had this delivered from the café down the street." He looked about as proud as he would have if he actually did cook it. "Spinach and feta," he said, pointing at her plate. "I remember the last time we ate there you said it was really good." Carol felt a little flutter in her chest that surprised her almost as much as him remembering what she had ordered months ago.

Daryl had a plate in his hand too. A repulsively delicious looking plate full of bacon, home fries and a gigantic omelet. It annoyed her that he could eat like that and still stay so fit. He did jog and work out, but it still didn't seem fair that women had to work twice as hard at their age.

When they finished eating Carol felt even better. "I really want to shower," she said. The make-up she forgot to remove from the day before was making her really itchy.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Daryl said. "What if I run you a bath instead?"

Carol pouted. She really wanted to shower, but she knew he was likely right. At least in the tub she didn't have to stand for a long time. "Okay, fine," she sighed with defeat. When Daryl went into her en suite to start the bath Carol decided to get out of bed. She stood slowly, but even moving that slow caused a wave of dizziness to hit her. She was determined though and she managed to walk to her dresser to find clothes to put on after her bath and make her way into the bathroom. "I like it hot," she said to Daryl's back, as he leaned over the tub.

"Of course you do," he scoffed, turning the hot water on a bit more. "Bubbles?"

"Definitely," Carol replied, watching him add some of her bubble bath to the water.

When he stood and turned his expression changed, "Oh my God, you're so pale. Sit," Daryl insisted, putting the toilet lid down for her to sit.

"I'm perfectly fine," she insisted, taking a seat.

"And perfectly stubborn," he replied. "Listen, you're going to have to let me help you get in and out of the tub."

"Uh… no," Carol replied. "I can do it."

"Stand up and take your pants off then," he said, taking a step backwards to allow her room.

She smiled, "I'm not taking my pants off in front of you."

Daryl smiled back. "If you want in that tub you're going to have to prove to me that you can do it alone. Come on, if you can successfully get outta your pants I'll leave." He crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Oh fine," Carol stood up. It was too fast and she had to grab the countertop to steady herself. He went to reach for her, but she shot him a look and he backed off. She undid the button and unzipped the fly, feeling his eyes on her. "Well can you at least turn around or close your eyes or something?"

Daryl shook his head, "If I do that, how will I catch you when your little ass is about to fall over?" He made a gesture with his hand, "get on with it."

She growled in annoyance. It was more because she knew he was right than anything else. She worked the pants over her hips and pushed them down her legs. So far, so good, Carol thought. All was going well until she realized she was going to have to bend over to pull them off, since trying to kick and pull her foot out was just not working. "Fuck," she muttered under her breath, glancing quickly at Daryl whose smirk was now a full on satisfied grin, which infuriated her. Her stubbornness won over and she made an attempt to lean forward and pull her foot out, while still holding onto the counter. But even leaning forward a tiny bit was enough to cause a wave of dizziness to wash over her once again. She groped with her other hand as the blackness started to take over her vision. In an instant his hand was gripping hers, and Daryl was helping her stand up straight again.

"Don't say it," she glared at him before 'I told you so' could escape his lips. He released her for a second to shut off the taps on the now full tub. Carol looked at the hot water and bubbles and couldn't wait to get in. If she survived the humiliation that was about to occur. "Okay you can help with my pants," she said and Daryl bent to pull them off for her. She had one hand on the counter still and the other on his shoulder. Once the pants were off, she felt her heart start to race.

"I have seen you in a swimsuit, remember?" Daryl said, reminding her of the pool party Tyreese hosted the summer before. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off before she could protest, leaving Carol standing there in only her bra and underwear with a strong desire to find something, anything to cover herself with. She could feel his eyes washing over her body. "Hmm," he said, a little smile on his lips.

"Hmm? What does hmm mean?" Carol asked, still feeling exposed. She was confident about her body and comfortable being naked when it was appropriate to be naked. This situation was just too weird. Daryl wasn't supposed to see her naked, they were friends.

"Hmm means you're, umm, you're hot," he said with a laugh and a blush. When she first met Daryl he never would have said that to her or any woman, but they had got comfortable over time and he had really loosened up around her.

Carol blushed too and then smacked him. "Stop, you're making it worse."

"Oh come on, you know you have a great body," Daryl said, looking her over again even though his cheeks were still pink. "You work hard to keep it that way, just like I do." He knew he was making her uncomfortable. "Okay, I'll keep my eyes closed for the rest. I'll stay close and you hold onto me, but I won't look until you're safely under the bubbles."

"I don't think I have met a man yet who says they will keep their eyes closed and actually does it," Carol sighed. She knew if she wanted in that tub there was a 99.9% chance Daryl was getting a glimpse of her.

"I swear, I won't peek," Daryl replied with a laugh. "Much…" he added. Carol shook her head. At least he was honest, if nothing else, she thought.

He closed his eyes and she quickly pushed down her panties and kicked them aside. Then undid her bra and pulled it off, adding it to the pile of clothes on the floor. She turned her back to him, so if he did look the only thing he was going to see was her ass. "Okay, get me in the tub and get out," she said taking a step forward. Without looking she knew his eyes were on her. "Liar," she muttered.

He didn't respond, he knew he was busted. He held her hand while Carol stepped into the tub. She covered her breasts with the other arm, deciding she wasn't giving him the opportunity to 'accidentally' see her boobs too. The water was perfect and she sunk down into the bubbles, finally relaxing once she was hidden in the suds. "Did you need help washing?" Daryl asked. At first Carol thought it was actually a genuine question, but then she caught the tiniest curl at the corner of his lips.

"You really are enjoying this aren't you?" Carol said, sinking deeper into the bubbles.

"Kinda," he nodded. "But what's not to enjoy?"

"Get out," she laughed. Carol knew she was probably the only person in the world he joked with so freely and she couldn't help but smile. His charm was irritating, especially because he honestly didn't know how charming he really was, yet she couldn't help but find it cute.

"I'll be right out there," Daryl gestured towards the bedroom. "Just yell if you need help, with anything… anything at all…" If Carol had something to throw at him she would have.

When he was finally gone she relaxed for a few minutes before she started to wash her body, then her hair. There was a bump where she hit her head and it was very tender, so she washed gently around it. When the scrubbing was done Carol started to get nervous, realizing she would have to go through the whole process again getting out.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "You ready to get out yet? I have a surprise on the way, but you might want to be dressed before it arrives."

"Yeah come in," Carol said. "What's the surprise?" she asked as soon as he stepped inside.

"You'll see," Daryl said, mysteriously.

"Give me a hint," Carol insisted. She didn't do surprises well.

"Well, I need to go home to shower and change, so I asked someone to come stay with you while I'm gone," Daryl said, grabbing a towel for her.

"Oh," she replied, wondering who it could be. "Is it Rick? Or Glenn? Maggie?" Carol started rhyming off names. He offered a hand and closed his eyes while she stood and stepped out. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it securely around her body. The dizziness seemed a lot better.

"Nope. Stop guessing. It's a surprise," he chastised her.

Carol quickly dried off with Daryl standing close, eyes shut still. She wrapped the towel around herself again. "Can you hand me my clean clothes?" she asked.

He opened his eyes and reached for the pile of clothes. He dug through, found her clean panties and held them up. "These are cute," he commented, examining the black lace.

Carol snatched the panites. "Close em," she commanded him. Thankfully she was able to bend enough by that point to get them on without any help. She really was feeling a lot better for a moment at least. She held the towel in front of herself. "Bra," she said and Daryl, surprisingly, passed it to her without comment. She noticed he opened his eyes permanently though after handing her the clean shirt next.

"Hmm," he said once again, attempting to peek at the back of her to check out the underwear.

"You can look when you help me get my pants on," Carol said, knowing she would need help as the fatigue started to return. It was very annoying to barely be able to get dressed without feeling exhausted. Once her shirt was on Daryl grabbed the comfy joggers she had picked out and bent to help her step in. Instead of letting her pull them up on her own he pulled them up for her as he stood. As he did Daryl's hands brushed over her ass briefly and Carol shivered. She noticed when he stood Daryl adjusted himself. He didn't try to hide it, but he did blush again. It was such a strange contrast, the way he was both bold and shy at the same time.

"Really?" she scoffed. Though she would never admit it she was flattered.

"What?" he shrugged. "I'm a guy, it just happens." Daryl made another quick adjustment and Carol shook her head in amusement. She took a minute to brush her teeth and add some product to her hair. "Ready?" he asked, offering an arm to help her back to bed.

She had just barely got settled back in bed when the doorbell rang. "Oh, your surprise is here," Daryl grinned, leaving to answer it. Carol was dying of curiosity wondering who would be walking into her bedroom. Her face lit up when she saw who it was.

"Hey beautiful, it's been a while," he said, stepping into her room.

"Oh my god, come here," Carol squealed, opening her arms. She hugged him tight and mouthed a silent thank you to Daryl as he waved and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol could not remember the last time she saw Merle Dixon. It had been way too long since they'd had a chance to actually sit down and talk like they used to. While he still lived in the area they had become close. At first she was concerned that he was just trying to mooch off his brother's success and money but once she got to know him she realized that the love he had for his little brother was genuine.

Her and Merle both had a dark sense of humor and understood one another. Though he came off more than a little crass and often totally inappropriate, he was insanely funny and charismatic. Eventually Carol had gravitated to his crazy spirit and enjoyed talking with him whenever he was in the store either for supplies or to see his brother. There had also been a time or two she'd joined him, Daryl and Glenn for a drink and a game of pool. The memories of those nights were full of crazy laughter and fun times.

"So I hear Daryl's a complete jackass," Merle said releasing her from the hug and kissing her temple.

"That's nothing new," Carol laughed. "It wasn't really his fault," she added. "Just an accident."

"Pfft," he snorted. "I'm still blaming him, there's no way it was your fault." Before she had a chance to reply Merle spoke again, "God, you're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

Carol blushed and tried to brush it off, "you say that every time."

"Only because it's true," he flirted back. There was something so different about flirting with Merle, as opposed to Daryl. It was all in fun, but stemmed from the fact that he was just a genuine guy who really thought she was beautiful but at the same time he was a total dog and flirted with every woman he'd ever met, even married ones - right in front of their husbands. With Daryl it was different, there was always this sexual undertone that left her wondering if maybe - just maybe, something could happen between them. Carol always swept that notion away and just enjoyed the playfulness without the complication.

"It's weird being back here," Merle said. "I actually miss ya even more now that I'm with ya. Merle Dixon ain't the type of guy who misses people, even sexy chicks with sparkly blue eyes, so that means you must be something special." She found it amusing how he referred to himself in the third person sometimes. He took her hand and kissed it, then continued to hold it.

She squeezed his hand back to let him know she was thankful for his kind words. "Enough about me though, what are you up to these days?"

"Meh, not much," he shrugged. "I make sure Dary's place in the Big Apple is safe while he's not there and spend the rest of my time upstate in the woods." Carol knew that Daryl had bought Merle a place in upstate New York, a long way from Georgia and the local police. Merle had got himself into some trouble, more than a few times. It got to the point where his reputation was so bad that he was getting pulled into things he wasn't even involved in. Once Daryl started making money with the modelling he sent Merle to live several states away where he could have a fresh start. So far, to the best of their knowledge he'd remained on the right side of the law.

They continued to talk and before she knew it Daryl had returned. Carol looked at the clock and realized they had chatted for close to 2 hours and it felt like only minutes. They said their goodbyes. Merle wanted to visit a few old friends while he was in town, before he headed out first thing the next morning. He'd come back to pick up a few personal items and just to say hi since it had been so long. While Daryl was leading him to the door Carol could hear their conversation…

"Something going on between the two of you?" Merle asked.

"No. And even if there was it's none of your fucking business," Daryl shot back. Carol heard him laugh and knew it was just male machoness.

"That right there tells me there's something going on," Merle replied, with a long laugh.

"I can hear you guys," Carol yelled. "And there's nothing going on, no matter what he tells you," she said. She heard them both laugh and say goodbye, then heard the door click shut. In a few minutes Daryl returned, eating an apple from her kitchen.

He flopped on the bed. "Why'd you have to go and ruin my fun?" Daryl joked. "It would have made him crazy wondering if I'd fucked you yet."

"Men are such strange and annoying creatures," Carol said, looking at the stupid grin on his face and trying unsuccessfully not to smile back. "But why would he think that anyway?"

"Oh no reason…" Daryl said, nonchalantly.

"Spill it," she prodded.

Daryl shifted his eyes suspiciously. "Well I might have mentioned that you were in the tub when I called him earlier…" Carol looked at him, waiting for more. "And that I had to go help you out of the tub…"

"You really are an asshole sometimes," she said, lacking any menace. Carol really didn't care because she knew the truth. There was nothing going on between them.

He batted his eyelashes, "you're not mad at me are you?" This was something new he'd learned not all that long ago. Before he used to be all about the brooding and scowling, but somehow he'd learned that you get way farther with puppy dog eyes and a little pout.

"Stop that," Carol said, trying to ignore his cuteness.

Daryl flipped over onto his back and put his head in her lap, looking up at her with a brilliant smile. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" she sighed.

"Knew you couldn't be mad at me," he chuckled.

"I can be mad at you. But I hope I never have to be," Carol replied, stroking the hair off his forehead.

Daryl's cell rang and he sat up to answer it. "Hello? Yeah I'm with her now. She's doing better. Yeah, the doctor said re-evaluate in 2 weeks. Yeah of course. One sec…." Daryl handed her the phone, "Your boss."

"Hello?" Carol said. She had a brief conversation with him about the plan and he told her to take her time and make sure she was fully ready before she came back to work. Then he asked to speak to Daryl again, likely to tell him to make sure she didn't come back to soon. When Daryl hung up she looked at him, "are you sure you don't have something better to do than hang out with me all day?"

"Nope. I was supposed to be working but I suddenly got a two week vacation," he replied. Carol realized there was still more commercial to film that involved her. She thought they had enough footage to edit what they needed, but clearly they didn't.

Carol sighed, "I'm sorry. Can't they just recast my part? You're the only one that really matters anyway."

He shook his head. "I told them I'm not finishing it without you." He took a long breath. "And stop apologizing. It was my fault," Daryl said, guilt all over his face. "If anyone should be saying sorry, it's me."

"Neither of us are winning this argument," Carol said, giving him a reassuring smile. "So how about we call a truce? And I kick your ass at rummy?"

By Mid Afternoon she was feeling much better. She was able to walk without feeling dizzy and the headache was completely gone. It was still difficult to bend over and she got fatigued very easily. But she was already going stir crazy being cooped up and it hadn't even been a full day. "Take me out," Carol said suddenly. Daryl looked at her like she was crazy. "Come on, please? I can't stay in here all day and I'm not allowed to drive myself. Take me… umm… take me for ice cream somewhere. Please?" she pleaded. "I won't even get out of the car."

The ice cream trip turned into a long drive out into the country side. It was pitch black before she knew it and Carol was happy. She loved being out, driving around at night. She would have much preferred to be behind the wheel, but she didn't have any choice in the matter.

A boom of thunder made her jump and seconds later they sky opened up and it started to pour. The rain was coming down so hard they could barely see the road. Daryl turned off onto a side road. "Where are we going?" Carol asked.

He glanced at her quickly and then back to the road. "My place isn't far. We can stay there until the storm is over."


	5. Chapter 5

"You're making a habit of this," Carol said with a laugh as Daryl set her on her feet. The rain was coming down hard and even with him carrying her, so they could go faster, their clothes were damp. She ran a hand through her short hair then wiped the water off on her pants.

Daryl had left her in the foyer but quickly returned with a couple towels. They dried off as best they could, but it didn't help much. "Fuck it," he said, pulling off his shirt and throwing it in the laundry room off to the left. "I'll get you some dry clothes too, okay?" Carol nodded and watched him walk away, her eyes were fixed on his bare, broad shoulders to start, but they drifted down his back to the waistband of his underwear sticking out above his jeans. It wasn't like she'd never seen him with his shirt off. He often wandered around between shoots at work shirtless, especially when it got really hot. But tonight she noticed it more. Perhaps because he had seen far more of her earlier, she felt like it was a slight retribution. Though if she was going to get a rear view it would have been much better if he lost the pants too, Carol thought. She blushed and looked away, checking out her surroundings.

She kicked off her shoes and started to wander further into the house. He had set his phone down on the island in the kitchen and Carol heard it start to ring. "Can you grab that?" Daryl yelled from another room.

Carol picked it up and looked at the screen. It was his latest ex, well if they were ever actually a couple, named Courtney. She shrugged and slid her finger across the screen to answer. "Hello?"

"Oh…" the voice said, obviously confused. "I, uh, must have the wrong number…"

"Nope, just a second, Daryl will be right with you." Carol smiled to herself. She couldn't resist. "Hey Babe, when you're dressed it's for you," she called out loudly. He came wandering out, fully dressed, with clothes in his hand for her.

"Babe?" he whispered with a grin. Carol held up the phone so he could see who called and he gave her a knowing look, then rolled his eyes. "Hello?" he said.

"Uh, I have plans already, maybe another time," Daryl said politely. "Yup… yeah… I gotta go, I have a friend here. Yep. Talk to you later." He hung up and looked at her.

"Must be Wednesday. She calls every week to see if I want to meet up when I visit the stupid city." Daryl was referring to New York City where he owned a house that he rarely visited unless work forced him up there. He handed her the clothes. "Bathroom's on the left, or spare room on the right… or my bedroom… at the end of the hall…" he said - it sounded flirtatious, but she wasn't absolutely sure. "Take your pick." Carol started to wander down the hall. "Don't look in the nightstand drawers," he called out. She chuckled and seriously considered changing in his room, just so she could look. "Oh, wait, do you need help?" he asked.

"I got this," Carol called over her shoulder, reluctantly entering the bathroom to change. She realized that may have been her only chance to check out Daryl's bedroom and she gave it up. Her pants were actually not that wet so she just changed from her shirt into the clean, dry Abercrombie shirt that even freshly washed still smelled like him. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent she was so familiar with.

When she found Daryl he was standing at the patio doors leading out to his back deck. The rain was pelting the glass and flashes of lightening periodically lit up the sky. Carol wandered over and stood beside him. "Doesn't seem to be letting up," he said, when he noticed she was beside him. "Watch a movie? Listen to music? We might have to wait it out for a bit."

"Music's good," Carol said, sitting down on his couch. She was feeling really tired again and likely would have fallen asleep during a movie. Daryl picked up a remote, pressed a button, and the room was filled with a loud upbeat country song. He hit skip and something a bit softer started to play. She didn't know the song, but it was really just background anyway. He sat down beside her. Even though there was a lot of empty couch he chose to sit close. He always sat close though, it was nothing new, just him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Carol tried unsuccessfully to hide a yawn. "A bit tired," she said. "But other than that I feel good." They chatted for a few minutes about the stuff they were missing out on and how excited they both were to get back to normal in a couple weeks. All of me by John Legend started to play. It was one of Carol's favs. "Turn," Daryl said softly. She turned her back to him and sighed as his hands touched her shoulders and began to massage her gently. His back rubs were magical and between that and the song her mind started to wander to places it shouldn't.

When she started to picture his hands on other parts of her body and felt her face flush Carol turned back towards him, putting a stop to it. "Thank you," she said sweetly. "That was wonderful as always."

Another loud rumble of thunder shook the house. "Listen, why don't you just stay here tonight?" Daryl suggested. "You're obviously exhausted and you could go to sleep right now. That way I'll still be close for one more night too." She considered his offer. "You can sleep in the spare room and I'll at least be safe from the left elbow tonight," He teased. "But I'll just be down the hall if you need me."

Carol really was tired. She knew she would likely fall asleep right there on the couch waiting out the storm anyway. If she just stayed she would at least have a bed. "Okay, I'll stay," she said with another yawn.

"Come on," Daryl chuckled, standing up and reaching for her hand. "I'll tuck you in." He led her to the spare room. The bed was neatly made and he pulled back the covers to let her climb in.

"I'm not a child, you know," Carol said, as he covered her up.

"Good because I don't like bedtime stories. When I was a kid Merle used to just make shit up for me," he replied. "It was terrible." The smile on his face told her that whether the actual stories were terrible or not the memory was a fond one.

"Well in that case, maybe I would like a bedtime story then," she said. "Come on, I'm ready," she prodded as he hesitated. "If Merle can do it, surely you can."

"Oh fine," Daryl mumbled, pushing her over a bit so he could sit down. "There was this cat named… uh… Spanky…" Carol snorted and he gave her a look. "If you're not going to take this serious I'm not doing it," he threatened harmlessly. She bit her lip and waited. "Spanky liked to go for walks by the aquarium. But one day the cat catcher showed up and tried to lure him with anchovies and zoodles."

"Zoodles?" Carol repeated, chuckling. "Oh sorry, go ahead."

"Spanky couldn't resist the zoodles and just as he got to the bowl to start eating the catcher nabbed him with a net." Carol watched him, her eyes sparkling with delight as he added motions and actions to the story. "Spanky had a friend at the aquarium. It was a pigeon named… Masterbater…I mean, Master Batter." She snorted again. "Big Braves fan," he added with a grin. "So little Master Batter flew at the cat catcher and pecked him in the… head, until he dropped the net and Spanky escaped." Daryl stood up. "The end."

"Wait, what? That's it?" she said.

He nodded, "Yup. The end."

Carol sighed, "you're lucky I'm too tired to argue." It was one of the worst bed time stories she had ever heard, but it made her laugh. He made her laugh. Daryl was one of the only people that could make her smile with any stupid thing that came out of his mouth. And it wasn't that he was natually funny. He had his moments like most people, but he just had this ability to brighten her mood even when he was grumpy because seeing him cranky was funny to her. "Night Daryl," she said, sinking back onto the pillow.

"Night," he said, leaving the door ajar as he left the room.

Carol fell asleep quickly. But the bad dreams returned and soon she was tossing and turning. "No, no…" she cried out. "Nooooooo,"she screamed even louder. She could hear a voice, feel arms around her, but she was still stuck in the dream. She was shaking, hyperventilating, and the tears started to flow once again.

When Carol finally came to her senses she realized Daryl was kissing her. He was kissing her in a way they had never kissed before. It wasn't a friendly kiss by any means. She let it continue out of curiosity, but when he slipped his tongue into her mouth she ended it. "What? W-What are you doing?" She asked, wide eyed with shock as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," He apologized quickly. "You were freaking out… I didn't know what else to do." He was staring at her and his eyes drifted to the lips he just kissed. Carol's heart was pounding and it had nothing to do with the dream she just had. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. But all she could think about was how much she wanted to finish that kiss.

"Daryl?" she whispered, drawing his eyes back to hers. Carol didn't speak another word, just leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to his.


	6. Chapter 6

This time when Daryl dipped his tongue into her mouth Carol allowed it, yearned for it even. She held back a moan as their tongues met and she tasted him. He had kissed her many times, pecks on her cheek, more recently - very quick friendly brushes of the lips, and even one drunk kiss she was pretty sure had something to do with a bet between him and Merle. But none of those mattered. They all had lacked both romantic intent and emotion. This kiss on the other hand was all about both.

There was absolutely no denying the sexual tension. It hung in the air, filling the room almost to the point of suffocation. If they weren't already kissing, releasing some of that tension, it would surely have exploded. Daryl was kissing her like he had been missing her for weeks and she felt a strange ache inside her that she'd never felt towards him before.

Her mind was racing, mostly about how good it felt to kiss him, and the erotic things his tongue was doing inside her mouth, but every once in awhile a whisper of doubt would creep in telling her to stop. Each time it happened the whisper got louder to the point where she was screaming at herself in her mind to pull away before it was too late. Too late for what? Carol wondered. Her internal dialogue was fascinating, yet incredibly frustrating to the parts of her body that wanted to kiss to turn to something more.

When Daryl's hand cupped her breast Carol couldn't hold back the moan any longer. Her heart was thudding, she couldn't remember how to breathe or speak, there was a burning inside her, coursing through her veins, flooding her with heat. She hadn't wanted a man that badly in a long, long time. Maybe ever. She wanted him to rip her clothes off, lick her skin, touch between her legs and get her off like never before. But the screaming was still there and finally she listened. "We can't…." she said, pulled away from him and turning slightly, to get as much distance from Daryl as she could.

"I thought… I mean, you kissed me…" He seemed confused. "Why can't we?"

Carol needed him to leave. She couldn't stay that close to him in that moment and trust she wouldn't just give in again if he tried anything. "Please go," she said, forcing herself not to look at him. "I need you to go," she added. "We can talk in the morning."

"Are ya okay?" Daryl asked, with such genuine concern it threatened to break her heart. "I mean, from the dream too, not what just happened. Well maybe both. Are ya scared? Or angry with me?" He was completely rambling, obviously nervous.

Carol allowed herself a peek in his direction. She found enough courage and restraint to finally meet his eye and give him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine now, honest," she said. "And you already know how hard it is for me to be mad at you." The brightness in his eyes returned to normal. "Go back to bed. I promise we will talk in the morning." Daryl nodded and leaned in to kiss her cheek, like he always had, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Not right now," she said softly. She could feel his heart pounding against her hand and even that was enough to make her want to grab him again. She snatched her hand back as if it had been burned. "Goodnight."

Finally he was gone and Carol lay back down in bed knowing she was not likely to get much more sleep before morning. Luckily, at some point her mind shut down enough for sleep to take her. When she woke again, after a dream free sleep, the sun was shining in through the drapes. When she slipped out of bed and stood up she felt a bit dizzy. She waited until the blackness that was threatening to encompass her passed and then made her way down the hall to the bathroom.

Daryl had set out towels, a face cloth and a brand new toothbrush for her. Carol smiled at his thoughtfulness and started to freshen up. The last thing she remembered was bending forward to spit toothpaste into the sink for the second time before waking up to a wet cloth on her face, lying on Daryl's couch. "What happened?" she asked. Her mind was fuzzy, but as she woke up a little more it started to come back to her. She had just about finished brushing her teeth when she got really dizzy. She must have passed out. Her head was pounding once again, almost as bad as the day before.

"Oh thank God," He sighed. "I was just about to call 9-1-1." He wiped her face with the cloth one more time, before removing it. "I'm calling the hospital though, see if I can talk to the doctor."

"No, please, I'm fine now. Really," she argued.

He shook his head and started to dial, leaving the room. Carol was annoyed for several reasons. The first was that she had passed out. That annoyed her deeply because she thought she was better already. Secondly she was annoyed that he was calling the doctor, when she didn't want him to. And lastly, she was annoyed that he left the room so she couldn't hear the conversation, not even one side of it.

She tried to sit up, but it made the headache worse so she lay back down to wait. When Daryl returned he had a duffle bag in his hand. "What's going on?" Carol asked.

"He said you shouldn't be alone until the dizziness is gone completely. So I'm taking you home to rest," he replied. "You'll be happy to know that I talked him out of having you come back to emerge. But if you pass out again you go back."

"What's that?" She pointed at the bag.

"My stuff," Daryl said. "So I don't have to come home every day to change."

"You're not staying with me," Carol sighed. "I can find someone else. You must have things to do. You must want to sleep in your own bed."

"Your bed wasn't all bad," he said with a grin.

"Stop," Carol said sternly. She didn't mean to sound so angry. "Sorry."

"Listen," Daryl said in a serious, adult tone he rarely used. "I don't care what you say. The accident was my fault. I can't change what happened, but I can help you get over this. It's the only thing I can do now and I need you to let me. Please Carol, let me. I have to do this." The guilt on his face hurt her more than any of the physical pain she was feeling.

"Fine," she sighed. "But you're sleeping on the couch. You're a mattress hog," She added, giving him a tiny smile to lighten the mood. "And it's just for tonight," she added.

"I'm not flying out until Saturday morning. I'll stay tonight and tomorrow, and if you still can't be alone you can find someone else to stay the weekend," Daryl bargained. He had to make yet another reluctant trip to New York over the weekend. I usually put him in a foul mood for days both before and after. Carol didn't feel like arguing so she nodded. "Okay, let's get you to the car."

There was no way she was letting him carry her again, but Carol did allow him to take her arm and walk her slowly to her shoes and help slip them on. It was beautiful outside, but the sun didn't help her headache. As soon as they got in her car she grabbed her spare sunglasses from the glove box. Neither spoke the entire drive home which gave her a lot of time to think about what had happened the night before. By the time they were in her condo and she was set up comfortably on the couch Carol knew she had figured it out. She had to get it out while the thoughts were fresh in her mind. "Hey can we talk about last night?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, sure," Daryl said, sitting down.

"Listen, I know what's going on now," Carol said. "You're feeling guilty and you want to take care of me. That's where the kiss came from. It's from the guilt." She looked at him and knew he didn't understand what she was trying to say. She sighed, "okay I'm not explaining this right. You feel a connection to me because of the guilt. You're being protective, nurturing… and it's made you feel a little bit different towards me." He still looked confused. "Is any of this making sense?"

Daryl shook his head, "nope." He touched her knee and Carol held her breath. "I kissed you the first time because I thought it might snap you out of your crazy fit. I tried yelling, shaking, hugging you but nothing worked. It was a shot it the dark." She felt her cheeks flush. "The second time you kissed me," he pointed out and she blushed deeper. "But I kissed ya back 'cause I liked it and I didn't want it to end. And I don't think you did either…" he let his voice trail off. "You're thinking too much. Why do I have to feel guilty to, ya know… like ya, in a different way..."

Carol was frustrated. "Because. Why else? Why now? We've been friends for years and all of a sudden you're attracted to me? It doesn't just come out of nowhere."

"Maybe it didn't come outta nowhere," he replied. His words hung in the air. Did he really mean it the way it sounded? She wondered.

"Don't," Carol said, as he moved closer. He was so different than he was a few years ago. He never would have acted like this, he would have moved away and turned beet red. As much as she missed the old Daryl - she loved the new one just as much.

"Why?" He responded, touching her cheek.

"Just don't," she repeated, unable to look at him. His lips were only inches from hers, he was hovering so close, too close.

"Give me one good reason not to kiss ya again." His voice was low, and so sexy it made her shiver. Carol was weak and hesitated too long. Daryl brushed her lips with his and her body trembled. She let him kiss her. She enjoyed it. She longed for more, so much more.

When they broke apart, breathless she answered his question. "I'll give you several reasons. Courtney. Josie. Amanda. Jess. Sheri. And, oh… who was that other one… Destiny?" She started to rhyme off the names of the women he'd been with in the past. She knew he hadn't felt anything for any of them, he'd admitted it. She used to find that detail amusing, until that very moment. "And then there's the one from last month, you know, the one you couldn't remember her name?"

Carol looked at him sadly. "I can't add my name to that list."


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl looked like she'd just slapped his face and Carol realized in a way she just did. She didn't mean to hurt him, she was just being honest. As the initial shock of her words faded his face changed. She could see in his eyes that he knew she was right.

He nodded as if he was fully accepting responsibility before speaking. "I know I ain't been a decent guy lately or maybe ever, but a man can change," he said, looking at her with such sincerity that Carol almost believed him.

"Do you want to change?" she asked.

"I think so… yes?" It came out sounding more like a question than a statement and Carol had her answer.

"Think isn't good enough," she said sadly. "You have to know. If there's any chance for us… any chance at all… I need to know you'll be as committed to it as I will." Carol was surprised when he didn't argue the point. It was quite bittersweet though. She hoped he would fight a little harder for her, but at the same time she was glad he didn't. She knew she didn't have the strength to say no if he put a lot of pressure on. Especially with the kisses lingering in her mind, and the feel of him still slowly fading from her lips. Carol heard a buzz and Daryl reached for his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the text he just received and smiled. "Are you up for visitors this afternoon?"

She found it kind of odd that people were texting him to see if they could come visit her. But she understood it. They likely didn't want to bother her until they knew she was feeling better. "Sure," Carol said, knowing the less time she was completely alone with Daryl the better.

"Okay, Glenn and Bob are going to stop by," he said. "They both just finished work so once they're showered and changed they'll be over."

The interrupting text was a blessing in disguise as it helped end the previous conversation and change the subject. "I think maybe I'll have a little nap until they arrive, if that's okay?" Carol said.

"Of course. I'll catch up on Twitter and Instagram for a bit," Daryl replied, moving to an overstuffed chair so she could stretch out on the couch. It was still extremely amusing to see him so caught up in social media. As much as he hated it at first he had slowly warmed up to the idea that it connects him to people that adore him - his fans. He had resisted even starting an account and that was after resisting even having a cell phone with data. He refused to part with his ridiculous flip phone for the longest time. Eventually his publicist got through to him by showing him a few inspiring fan stories and Daryl finally gave in. Now there was no looking back.

Carol went to sleep and woke to the ringing of the doorbell. Daryl got up to answer it while she shook off the sleepy daze she was in and sat up on the couch. When Glenn and Bob entered the room they were both bearing gifts. Glenn's face lit up when he saw her and he set down the flowers he was holding to give Carol a huge bear hug. "Hey gorgeous! Promise you won't ever scare me like that again, okay?" He picked up the flowers and handed them to her. "Do you know how hard it is to find a flower shop in the middle of nowhere? They're from the grocery store, sorry," he laughed.

"They're beautiful. Thank you," she replied, lifting the bouquet to her nose and sniffing the sweet scent.

Glenn lifted them from her hand and shoved them at Daryl, "go put these in water while we talk to her. You've had her to yourself long enough." Daryl grumbled something that sounded like 'fuck you Rhee' but took the flowers and left the room.

Bob came over and kissed her cheek, giving her a little squeeze. He handed her the gifts he brought. "The mags are from Maggie and Beth. They gave us a specific list and made us promise not to mess it up." She set the large stack of magazines on the coffee table with a grateful smile and Bob handed her his gift. It was a box of Lindor, her favorite chocolates. "Flowers and chocolate? What is this? Valentine's day?"

"Ha, I doubt either Bob or I will make the cut as your Valentine," Glenn joked, shooting Daryl a look just as he walked back into the middle of the conversation.

"Mmm, don't be so sure," she said, leaning over to give Bob a peck on the cheek. "Thank you," Carol said, genuinely. She loved how close the entire work group got, so quickly, even though several of them had never even shared a full shift.

The guys hung around for a couple of hours. Carol truly enjoyed their company and the laughs, but felt a strange sense of relief when they left. She had no idea where the feeling came from until Daryl returned from walking them to the door and it hit her how much she liked being alone with him, just the two of them, even though it was currently a dangerous position to be in.

He went out shortly after Glenn and Bob left to pick them up dinner. They ate while watching a movie. Carol still wasn't tired so they watched another movie before going to bed. It was a good way to pass the time, without having to worry about talking. When they finished 'The Help' Carol figured she should try to sleep, even though she felt wide awake. It was after midnight already anyway.

Daryl insisted on walking her to her room so she didn't argue. They said good night and she shut the door to change, trying not to think about the fact that he was likely doing the same thing in her living room, or possibly the bathroom. Her mind wandered to his shirtless body from the night before. She pulled off her own shirt and bra, still picturing his broad shoulders and muscular arms. Carol slipped off her pants and her mind wandered further to how Daryl might look with no pants on… no boxers… she flushed and shook her head, quickly pulling on her nighty and crawling into bed.

She grabbed a book and read for a while to distract herself. She put the book down a little while later and shut out the light to sleep. Sleep did not come. She flip flopped from one side to the other, and even tried her stomach and back. Eventually Carol was sick and tired of tossing and turning so she got out of bed and wandered towards the kitchen for a drink. When she got to the living room she saw a little light and realized Daryl was awake, playing on his phone. "Candy Crush," he said, noticing her watching him. "Couldn't sleep," he added.

"Me neither," Carol said. "Want a drink? I'm just headed to the kitchen."

"Sure, water would be great," he replied. "You sure you're okay?" Daryl asked. "Not dizzy?"

"I'm fine," she replied, leaving him for a moment to grab them both a bottle of water from the fridge. She handed Daryl his bottle and sat on the couch, positioning her nightgown in the most discrete way she could while silently cursing herself for not thinking to throw on her robe.

"Wanna play a board game or something? Scrabble or Monopoly might put us asleep," he joked.

"I don't own either, but if you want to grab something from the hall closet we can play. Nothing better to do at 2am," Carol laughed. Daryl returned with "Would you Rather?" and her stomach knotted. It was the adult version of the game and had some rather risqué sexual questions. Ordinarily, she wouldn't think twice about playing the game and answering any question he asked, but with the recent feelings between them it made her nervous. She took a deep breath and shook it off. If they were going to stay 'just friends' she wanted things to be the same as they always had - fun, flirty and easy. "Oh God, I haven't played this one in a long time… but some of these questions are terrible," Carol said in warning.

"Perfect, just the way I like them," Daryl grinned, opening the box and grabbing a stack of cards for each of them. "I'll ask first," he said, looking at the card. It didn't help the butterflies in her stomach that he was snickering to himself as he read the question. "Okay, would you rather… give up cheese or oral sex?" She looked at his face and saw the light pink in his cheeks. It was adorable that even now, with everything they had shared and the big game he talked, he still got just the slightest bit bashful.

Carol answered quickly without hesitation, "bye bye cheese." He laughed and put the card at the bottom of the pile waiting for her question. She felt her cheeks burning from her answer and the question she was about to read out loud. She knew her face was bright red, not just the hint of pink that his had been. "Would you rather have someone watch you having sex, or watch someone else have sex?"

"Oh, hmm, that's a tough one…" Daryl said. It was kind of amusing watching how much thought he was putting into his answer. "I'm shy, but the other option seems too pervy…" he mumbled. "Well I guess I'm a pervy, so voyeurism it is." He pulled out a card and read Carol her next question, "Would you rather watch porn with - or read 50 Shades of Grey out loud to - the person reading this question?"

Carol smiled. They had watched movies and TV shows together in the past that were practically pornographic and she'd survived. Besides, she really hadn't enjoyed 50 Shades. "Watch porn," she replied.

"Now?" Daryl joked reaching for his phone. "There are tons of free Mobile sites."

Carol rolled her eyes and nudged him with her foot. She looked at the next card in her pile and wanted to shuffle it to the bottom. But she read it, knowing he would just grab for it if she saw her try to skip. "Would you rather… have multiple sexual partners or just one?" she said hoarsely. Her heart was pounding at how close to home some of these questions were hitting.

"Depends on who the one is," Daryl said, his eyes burning hers. Carol felt something wash over her, a dizziness almost, that had nothing to do with her concussion. She knew playing this game was a bad idea, but she thought she could handle it.

"Okay, ask me another," Carol forced a smile and tried to keep things light.

Daryl hesitated before reading the question. He looked at her and then spoke a little softer, "Would you rather… have a one night stand with your best friend or have a friend with benefits?"

Carol stared at him, then snatched the card from his hand, "it doesn't really say that, does it?" She scanned the card and realized he hadn't been joking. She gave him a weak half smile, "I think it's game over." She stood up and said goodnight. 'Neither', Carol thought on her way back to her bed, knowing either option was completely on the table with the man on her couch. Neither option was enough for her. If only they weren't enough for him either…


	8. Chapter 8

Carol woke the next morning with a renewed drive to get things back to normal between her and Daryl. Other than the occasional glance that lasted longer than it should and an unnecessary touch now and again, they managed to get through the day and the next night without any awkward moments.

By the time he left for New York Saturday morning Carol was feeling a lot better. The dizziness was gone and she hadn't had a headache for over 24 hours. She was also feeling confident that any lasting effects from the kisses they had shared had all but faded away. As much as she would have loved for something more to happen between the two of them, she wasn't looking for a friend with benefits. Carol wasn't even sure that's what Daryl wanted, but it didn't matter. She was sure that he was not ready to commit solely to her and that's where the problem was.

He kissed her cheek and let her know he would be checking in with her once he was home. He was still being very protective and she could tell it was bothering him to leave her alone. "I'm a big girl Daryl," she said. "I've lived alone for a long time. I'll be fine."

"But what if…" he started.

"It won't," Carol interrupted. "But if I'm not feeling well or start to get dizzy again I promise I'll call someone to stay with me or take me to the hospital." He didn't look convinced, but laughed when Carol pushed him towards the door. "Go. Do what you need to do and try to have fun. I'm fine," she insisted.

"My flight lands back here tomorrow at 5. I'll bring dinner," Daryl said, opening the door.

Carol knew there was no use in trying to convince him that he didn't need to come see her the minute he was back in town. He was stubborn. And quite honestly, she had enjoyed having him around all week so she knew even though he was only gone for a day she would likely miss him by then anyway. "Bye Daryl," she said, giving him the biggest smile she could find. "And thank you. I don't know if I ever actually said that through all my whining and pouting."

He smiled back, "you're cute when you pout." Carol waved and watched him walk away. All she could think about for the next hour was the smile he'd given her. She decided to take a shower and try to distract herself. She didn't know why she was so fixated on him when she should have been enjoying the solitude she was used to and had missed. I did miss having time to myself, didn't I? Carol asked herself, trying to think of a particular moment that she had just wished he would leave her alone. It annoyed her deeply when she couldn't pinpoint a time she had wanted Daryl to leave, that wasn't related to him kissing her.

There were very few people she could spend that much time with and still look forward to more. I guess that's why we're such good friends, she thought, turning on the water and stepping in. She hadn't even considered taking a bath instead and thankfully the shower went off without a hitch. No dizziness, even with the hot water pouring over her and steam filling up the bathroom.

After she got dressed Carol decided to start going through a huge stack of mail and some cards and gifts she'd been sent. There were tons of cards and sweet messages from family and friends, and she was so immersed in reading letters them she completely missed lunch and about 5 texts from Daryl. He had also called once, but didn't leave a voice mail. The last text said he was worried so she quickly typed back: I'm fine, sorry. Just got busy with something and didn't have my phone handy.

His response was immediate: U R lucky. I was about to send a search party over there.

Carol felt herself smiling as she texted him back and they replied back and forth for close to an hour. Finally he had to go somewhere with Dan, his agent and said goodbye: See u tmrw. 3

Carol stared at her screen wondering if she was imagining things. "Is that a heart?" she said out loud. Sure enough, it was. "Weird," she mumbled, trying not to think any more of it while she went back to work.

Right before bed that night she looked again. "Hmm," she muttered, a smile playing on her lips as she closed her eyes.

The next morning she decided she was taking her pup for a walk. Carol felt perfectly fine and she was craving some fresh air. By the time they got back she had time for a late breakfast and a quick shower before a friend stopped by for a visit.

It helped pass the time and before she knew it, it was after 5 and she realized Daryl should be back in Georgia. She settled on the couch with a book, but found herself flipping the pages without reading what was on them. The doorbell rang and she smiled. It would be him, with supper and she was excited to see him. And what he brought for dinner, she told herself. Even though she knew it was more just him than anything else.

When she opened the door he looked strange. She couldn't quite put her finger on it as he brushed past her and set the food down, without a word. "Hi?" Carol said. "Is there something wrong?" She shut the door and turned to him.

"I missed you," Daryl stated, very seriously.

The tone and look on his face were making her nervous. She laughed it off, "I missed you too."

"No you don't understand Carol. I missed you," he said with emphasis. She stared at him blankly, not understanding what he was trying to say. Daryl sighed. It sounded like a sigh of frustration for her not getting what he was implying, but Carol soon realized the frustration was not solely directed at her. "I don't miss people. Ever. No one. Not even my brother. Well maybe just a tiny bit. But that's it. Seriously. I could be alone for months and I don't miss anyone. But I missed you. I was only away a day and I missed you."

Carol laughed again, but nervously this time. "It's just because we spent so much time together this week and because you were worried about me." She hoped he didn't catch the warble in her voice, stemming from the butterflies in her tummy.

"It's not that," Daryl said, taking a step closer to her. She fought the urge to step back, even though having him one step closer was making it hard for her to breathe. "I was the worst jerk ever this weekend because all I could think about was getting back here to you." Daryl took a deep breath. "I didn't even realize what was going on until yesterday when Dan's kid asked me what was wrong at dinner."

"What did you tell him?" Carol asked curiously.

"I said I was still upset about the accident and worried about you," Daryl replied. There was a hint of a smile and she knew there was something more he hadn't said yet. "And?" she asked, wanting to prove she could read him.

His eyes twinkled. "He told me when I talk about you I look… smitten." Carol quit breathing entirely. "What 14 year old boy used the word smitten?" Daryl chuckled. "Then we had an argument about whether he actually knows what smitten means… turns out he does," his tone became serious again at the end.

Daryl took another step forward and Carol could smell a hint of cologne he likely used first thing that morning. If he reached out he could touch her now. She knew if she didn't breathe soon she was likely to pass out and wondered if that might work out for the best. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't see his hand reach out to settle on her waist and when it did she gasped. So much for turning blue and blacking out, Carol thought, finally meeting his eyes. "I know you don't think I can do this," Daryl started. "But I know I can. I want to. You're the first woman that's made me want to have a real relationship." He reached his hand around behind her and gently drew her even closer to him. "Can we try it? Will you believe it me? Believe in this?"

Carol couldn't escape even if she wanted to. His strong arm held her tight and Daryl leaned in and kissed her yet again. It was different though. More intense, even more passionate than the others. She resisted for about 2 seconds before giving in completely and kissing him back. She felt strong and weak, excited and terrified all at the same time. How can something that feels so right be wrong? She wondered. Her tongue seemed to have a mind of its own and was meeting his ferociously. Where did my sanity go? She asked herself. Finally she found it and pulled away, leaving them both gasping.

Daryl was looking at her with a huge smile. She wished he wouldn't look at her like that. It made her lose her edge. That damn smile made her stupid. It made her careless and brought her guard down. Stop smiling at me, she wanted to scream at him. But instead… she smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

"That's a good sign, right?" Daryl asked, as a glimmer of hope appeared in his eyes. Carol sighed and pulled away from him. She needed space. She needed air. "Don't do that," he said, reaching for her hand. "You were smiling. You were happy. Why can't you stop thinking so much and just feel?" She allowed herself to look at him. "Just feel Carol, please?" Daryl pleaded gently. He wasn't begging her. It wasn't like that at all. She knew Daryl didn't need to beg for a woman. He just knew her heart and her head were not on the same page and was pointing that out. "If I said all that again," Daryl began, his voice soft and gentle. "If we just rewind for one minute and I kiss you over again. But this time you answer before you start thinking, what would the answer be?"

Daryl pulled her closer, once again, and she didn't resist. "Can we try it? Will you believe in me? Believe in this?" he repeated the exact words again, as if he really had just rewound the last minute of their lives. This time when Daryl kissed her Carol felt something different. She shut off her rambling thoughts and focussed only on the way his lips felt, and the way his tongue felt, and what it was doing to her body. It was magical. It was beautiful. And Carol knew she couldn't say no. She couldn't move on without at least giving him a chance.

Carol pulled back, very gently this time and looked into his eyes. "Ok," she said simply, giving him, giving them both, the answer they wanted. Daryl looked so happy it made her heart soar. It wasn't going to be easy to add the rest of what she needed to say, but it had to be said. "But listen…"

"You couldn't even give me 10 seconds before adding the 'but'," Daryl joked, still smiling at her.

"Nope," Carol laughed. She gathered herself and continued, "this, you and I, it might not be what you're used to."

"And what am I used to?" Daryl asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Well for starters, I'm not sleeping with you after our first date… maybe not even our second…" Carol said, batting her eyelashes, flirtatiously.

"Oh come on," Daryl said. "This is practically our 5th date already. We've slept in the same bed…" He circled around behind her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Besides, I'm a master of seduction, if I turn it on, you won't be able to resist." The way her body reacted to his sultry voice told her he was likely right, yet she had a hard time imagining her often bashful buddy seducing her, so much so she actually wanted him to prove it.

"Which is why you're going to respect my wishes and be a perfect gentleman, until I turn on my powers of seduction," Carol said, turning to face him. She put a hand on his chest and backed him up until he was pinned against the front door. "Secondly, I know what I like. I'm not young. I'm not inexperienced. When the time comes, you'll give me what I want."

Daryl raised his hands, "anything. Anything at all." She could feel his heart beating wildly against her hand.

"Good. Now that was the easy stuff. The last one is the hardest," she paused. "No one knows about this, at least not at first."

"Huh?" Daryl said. "How the hell are we going to do that?"

"It's pretty easy," Carol said, leaning in so she was less than an inch from his lips. "You keep your mouth shut," she whispered, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting gently. "I want it to stay between us for now. No social media crap and no gossip with the boys…. Until I decide it's time. Got it?"

"Crystal clear," he nodded.

"Good," she said, backing away. "Now let's eat. I'm starving."

"Um… Can this count as our first date?" Daryl asked, wiggling and adjusting himself.

She bit the inside of her lip and smiled at him, her eyes twinkling brightly. "Maybe…" Carol was really enjoying the sense of control she had over him. It made up for the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her this was a bad idea and she was going to get hurt.

It wasn't until halfway through the meal that Daryl thought of something related to her first and her last condition. "So wait, if no one can know about us and we're not getting it on until we've had a couple dates… how exactly can I take you on a real date? People will see us."

"Oh Daryl," she sighed. "How many times have we been out for lunch together? Went for drinks after work? It's the same thing, only we know it's different."

He nodded, "makes sense."

"But you will need to control that look…" she teased.

"What look? Oh the smitten thing?" Daryl pouted.

Carol smirked at him, "If a teenage boy can see it, we've got problems."

"It's fine, I'm an actor now… sorta," he said, with a terrible British accent. "How should I look at you? Like you annoy the shit out of me? Like you're boring me to tears? Like I don't even know you?"

"Well first things first, don't ever speak with a British accent again," she snickered. "And how about you look at me like we're friends, like you always have."

"Done. You're my buddy. Got it," Daryl agreed. "But I don't want to fuck my buddies," he added with a snort.

Carol ignored him and finished her supper. She cleared the table quickly and offered him a hand, "come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked, standing up and putting his hand in hers.

"Well I said I wasn't having sex with you after our first date." She led him to the living room. "But I'm far from a prude." Carol pushed him down on the couch. "It's been a long time since I've had a full on make out session." She straddled him. "A little dry humping never hurt no one," she said with a grin as she sunk down on his groin area and attacked his mouth with a hungry kiss. Carol had no idea how she would stop, but she knew she'd figure it out when the time came. As long as she kept her clothes on, everything would be fine, she told herself.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire as Carol dipped her tongue into his mouth to find him eagerly awaiting her. Their tongues twisted and swirled around one another, leaving her aching for more. Daryl's hands were on her ass, pulling down on him, as he ground himself against her. She knew he was hard as a rock, she could feel it as he rubbed against her. She adjusted her position to allow him to rub in exactly the right area and he swallowed up the moan that escaped her lips.

Desire coursed through her entire body, leaving a dull throb between her legs. Daryl's hands left her ass and slid up under her shirt to grope her breasts. She was too far gone to stop him when he pushed up her bra to expose them. He touched her nipples, gently at first sending another wave of desire that somehow intensified the ache at her core. When he pinched harder, swirling them between his fingers, making her nipples hard and stiff, Carol groaned.

Daryl flipped her gently onto her back on the couch, with her legs still wrapped around his waist. He pushed up her shirt and leaned in, sucking a nipple into his warm mouth. She arched her back as he teased her with his tongue, over and over again. She gasped as he sucked harder and released her with a pop.

Carol bucked her hips, wanting to feel him pressing against her clit again. She couldn't believe how horny she was even fully clothed. He got the hint and started to grind against her. "Oh God, don't stop," she begged, knowing there was a good chance he was going to make her come. She knew she wasn't being fair, getting off when she wasn't going to let him do the same, but she couldn't help herself. She reached out, groping for something to hold onto and her fingers found his shirt. She clutched it, squeezing, pulling, as she writhed beneath him, so close to the edge. "Oh Fuck," she whimpered, throwing her head back. "Oh God," her voice came out as a high pitched squeak as the orgasm struck and rocked her from head to toe.

When her eyes fluttered open Daryl was watching her. "You know this is extremely unfair right?"

"Yup," she nodded. "Women don't get many advantages in this world. Let me have this." She fixed her bra and pulled her shirt down, then sat up. "And now, you need to go," Carol said, standing up on her shaky legs.

"I know," Daryl sighed. He kissed her forehead. "Our second date is gonna be tomorrow, right?"

"I have no objection to that," Carol replied, walking with him to the front door. She glanced at his pants noticing the huge bulge and had to resist the urge to reach out and feel it. "Night Daryl, thanks for dinner… and… dessert," she said with a wink. She shut the door after he said goodbye and went to the fridge for a drink.

Her phone buzzed and Carol picked it up. It was a text from Daryl: If I get arrested will U bail me out?

What? Why? She typed back.

I'm in my car in your parking garage… taking care of this situation…

"Oh my god," she said out loud. U are not, she typed back.

The phone buzzed and Carol laughed when she read his reply: Don't worry, all done. But I can't find a fucking napkin anywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

Carol was still feeling a twinge of guilt when she woke up the next morning. Daryl really had been a good sport to allow her to get off like that and then kick him out immediately after. She had to do it though. She never would have found the will power if she let him stay any longer. How foolish would she have looked to set her rules and break one an hour later? Not that he would have given a shit, but she needed him to take her standards seriously. She needed him to know she wasn't what he was used to. And she needed to know he could, and would, respect her. Daryl had passed that test with flying colours and she was delighted.

In fact, Carol was in a disgustingly good mood to the point she was almost annoying herself. She caught herself humming more than once. Bear even gave her a weird look as she dusted her living room, doing what only could be described as… dancing. When her cell buzzed with a text from Daryl she actually giggled and then laughed. She plopped on the couch to read and reply to the text. He certainly got right to the point, she noticed: What time am I picking u up 2nite?

Morning to you too. How about 7? Carol replied.

She watched the little dots on her screen indicating he was typing and finally his message popped up: LOL morning. Sounds good. Any idea where u want to go?

Surprise me:) She texted back.

I know just the place. His reply was quick and Carol smiled. She was curious, but she trusted he would pick somewhere perfect and private. Daryl knew that chaos followed him these days and it almost wasn't worth bothering to eat out if it was somewhere too public.

Can't wait. She replied honestly, wondering how she was going to kill time until he picked her up at 7. Ordinarily she would just load up Bear and go for a drive. Or maybe leave him home and do some grocery shopping. But the doctor had advised her not to drive until the 2 week check-up. TV? She thought, picking up the remote, then setting it back down. Music maybe… Carol turned on the radio. It was fine, but it wasn't enough to completely distract her. "I need a hobby," she said out loud. She did have one hobby - photography. Carol got out her camera and snapped a few close ups of her pup. She looked out the window and realized if she was going to shoot she really needed to be outside. But there wasn't anything nearby that was inspiring her, so she gave up.

"Well that killed about 15 minutes," she said to the dog, patting him on the head. She wandered around the house and paused at her computer. She mostly did what she needed to do on her iPhone, but every once in awhile she would log on and check out what people were saying about Daryl on the web on the desktop. She signed in with her secret account she used to lurk and went to the Daryl Dixon tag on a site she rarely ventured into called Tumblr. What she saw was actually rather bizarre. Everyone knew about the accident and there were a lot of posts wondering how she was and sending her love and prayers. She was being publicly linked to Daryl because of what had happened and his involvement. It made her feel a bit uneasy, but she decided to take the thoughts, prayers and love at face value and enjoy that strangers were caring about her well being.

She looked a little further into the tag and immediately wished she hadn't. There were some very outspoken people blogging their hate towards her for "upsetting Daryl." It was as if they thought she was blaming Daryl for what happened and laying the guilt on him - when it wasn't even close to the truth. There was one woman in particular that she saw all the time when she looked at Daryl's social media. Sadly, this girl, like so many other women, was obsessed with Daryl - scary obsessed. She wondered if Daryl would actually recognize her if he somehow bumped into her somewhere? She decided she would ask at some point and maybe casually draw his attention to the obsession in case it ever developed into something crazy.

Well at least I'm not skipping around the house singing anymore, Carol thought closing Tumblr and shutting off the computer. She looked at the time on her phone and sighed, wishing she'd said 5 or 6 instead of 7. After calling her mom, reading a book, cleaning the bathroom, feeding the dog and even a sad attempt at meditation, all while checking the clock every half hour, it was finally time to get ready. Carol realized that she had no idea where they were going, thus had no idea what to wear. She would have to go with something versatile.

She showered then did her hair and make-up before wandering through her huge walk in closet, in her matching bra and panties, looking for the right outfit. She didn't want jeans in case they were going somewhere fancy and she didn't want anything formal looking in case they weren't. Carol finally settled on a pair of form fitting black capris with an off the shoulder white lacy top. White usually wasn't one of her top colour choices, but it felt right. She added accessories and picked out one of her favourite pairs of earrings to wear. She had just bought a really cute pair of sandals that she hadn't had a chance to wear yet. They worked perfectly with the outfit and by ten to 7 she was pretty much ready to go.

Carol went back in the bathroom and used mouthwash to make sure her breath was extra fresh, then did a few make-up and hair touch-ups and she was done. The timing was perfect as she heard the doorbell and went to answer it, trying to ignore the butterflies in her tummy. You've been to dinner with Daryl a million times, she thought. But she knew this was different. It was a date. Their first real date, even though she'd allowed him to count dinner at her place the night before as date number one. Daryl looked handsome and smelled amazing. She gave him a quick hug, careful not to linger. Lingering was dangerous. "So where are we going?" Carol asked as they walked to his car.

"A little place called Blue Bayou. Have you heard of it?" He asked, walking around and opening the car door for her. Carol gave him an impressed look and he grinned. She shook her head in response to his question. "The food is fantastic, but it's the atmosphere that's amazing." He stopped talking for a minute to move to his side of the car and get in. "You dine in your own private little room, sitting on cushions on the floor," he said, starting the car. "That's all I'm going to tell you though, the rest is a surprise, but I know you'll love it." Carol knew this was far from Daryl's usual type of place and she appreciated that he was going the extra mile for her. He'd refined some, but she knew he'd be much happier at a Ponderosa or Cracker Barrel.

They drove out of the country and into the city, again - not Daryl's comfort zone. Traffic was still a bit heavy, the remnants of rush hour, but she was just enjoying being out of the house and in a car. "I didn't tell you earlier, but you look beautiful," Daryl said, glancing over at her.

"Wow, you really are pulling out all the stops tonight, aren't you?" Carol joked. It felt good to hear him say that, even if she was brushing it off.

"Get used to it," he replied. Daryl had often told her she looked nice and given her compliments, moreso recently, but it meant something different now that he wasn't saying it as a friend. They both recognized that.

Daryl parked down an ally and led her in the back of the restaurant. "My agent comes here a lot. The owner is a great guy and offered to let me use the staff entrance tonight to avoid the mobs out on the street." He was holding her hand and Carol let him, feeling confident they weren't going to run into a group of fans snapping pictures.

"Right this way, Mr. Dixon," a hostess said, leading them down a hall. When he opened the door to their room Carol gasped. It was gorgeous. There were huge cushions on the floor, surrounding a low table with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. There was a ledge around the entire room and spaced out every foot were candles, each with their own unique holder. The main lighting was very dim, so the room was essentially lit with glowing candles. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. The hostess popped the cork on the champagne and poured them a glass before leaving them to get settled.

"This place is incredible," Carol said, taking a seat on the floor in front of her drink.

Daryl sat close beside her and lifted his glass, "to us. To…um... something different."

Carol clinked glasses with him and swallowed a small sip of one of the best tasting champagnes she'd ever had - not that she'd had many, but she could tell this was an expensive brand. A server entered the room as they set their glasses down and Carol noticed Daryl looking at her in amusement. She felt the butterflies return, not knowing what to expect. "Who's the feeder tonight?" the server asked. "The feeder…" Carol repeated.

"It's her first time," Daryl explained. "I'll do the feeding."

Carol's heart started to pound as the hostess knelt beside her. "I guess this is for you then," she said, holding up a sash. Before she could speak the woman blindfolded her. "What on earth…" she muttered, hearing the woman's foot-steps leaving the room and the door click shut. "Daryl? What is going on?"

He laughed and Carol felt him move closer and touch her knee. "Just relax and enjoy this. I promise you'll love it." She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. But she was a bit of a control freak and it was hard for her to just let go. "I know this isn't easy for you," he said, reading her mind yet again. "But trust me, okay? I know what you like. I only ordered food you'll enjoy. And we'll switch for dessert."

"Yeah?" she said, finally smiling. The thought of blindfolding Daryl and feeding him dessert was kind of erotic. Her mind started to wander into dangerous territory, but luckily the door clicked open and someone entered the room.

It was still driving her crazy to not be able to see what was going on. "So everything is bite sized," he explained. "Are you ready?" She nodded again. "Open," Daryl said, and she obeyed. Carol could feel his fingers touch the side of her mouth and then a weight on her tongue as he let go, depositing the food into her mouth. It was strange for her taste buds to have no idea what to expect. When she closed her mouth and started to chew, she still had no idea what she was eating, other than she was pretty sure the filling was cream cheese and that it tasted heavenly. "Mmm," she groaned as she chewed. "Please tell me there are more of whatever that was?" she asked after swallowing.

"Yup," Daryl said, lifting another one to her mouth. As the food touched her lips she opened and ate another. "This next one is a little messy," he said as she finished chewing. Carol could feel something on her lips and the corner of her mouth after he put the food in. She lifted a hand to wipe as she chewed, but Daryl caught her hand. "I'll get it," he said, his voice low and sexy. She was expecting to feel a napkin on her face, and gasped in surprise when she felt his tongue instead. She quickly swallowed as Daryl licked at her lips first and then sucked on the bottom one.

He released her and she was immediately disappointed. "Maybe we should try that one again too," she said. Daryl chuckled and lifted something to her mouth again, purposely being even messier. This time his clean up turned very quickly into a full on kiss. The incredible flavours in her mouth were only intensified as his tongue joined hers, and she could taste him too. Carol jumped and pulled back when she heard the click of the door. Being blindfolded had seemed to intensify her sense of sound.

There was another course of amazing and delicious food delivered and they repeated the process. Carol realized that Daryl was eating as well the first time he ate something different than what she had and she could taste it in his kiss. She was quite sure she had never had a meal quite like that before and knew there likely wasn't going to be another one that would compare.

When it was time for dessert the waitress removed the blindfold. Carol's eyes were fuzzy but adjusted quickly to see her blindfolding Daryl. The plate that was on the table was filled with an assortment of amazing looking bite sized treats. When they were alone she picked up a gooey looking square covered in chocolate and caramel sauce. "You ready for this?" she asked. He didn't reply, just opened his mouth and waited. She popped the dessert into his mouth. Before she could pull her hand away he caught it with his and held it while he chewed and swallowed.

"Are your fingers sticky?" he asked.

"A bit," Carol replied.

"Good," he said, pulling her hand to his mouth and taking a finger inside to suck it off. Carol flushed as he licked and sucked at her finger, removing all the sticky sauce. He licked off her thumb next, rubbing it on his tongue seductively. Her mind immediately wandered to all the other places she'd like him to lick and suck her, until he finally released her, breaking the spell.

Carol fed him a few more pieces and ate a couple herself. They were incredible - the restaurant was incredible and she knew she would never forget the experience. She hoped she would be back again sometime - with Daryl of course.

When they were done eating he removed the blindfold. He poured Carol another glass of champagne, but didn't have another himself. She knew it was so he could drive safely under the legal limit. After she took a drink and set the glass down he leaned in and kissed her softly. It was so gentle and unassuming, completely different from the hungry, passionate kisses they had shared while they ate. "I've been here a few times," Daryl said, pulling away. "But this has been the best time I've had. The foods always the same, so it's gotta be the company." He looked away, almost shyly, which was strange for them. It happened a lot when they were first getting to know each other, but not anytime lately. It made her feel warm inside but also reminded her they were in very different territory than they had ever been before.

Daryl kissed her again but pulled back when the door opened. "Is there anything else I can get you?" the server asked.

"Just the cheque please," he requested. By the time they left the restaurant it was after 10. Still early, but Carol knew she couldn't risk inviting him up when they got back to her place.

"Sooooo, any chance I'm gonna get laid tonight?" Daryl asked, with a laugh. They had already left the city and were headed back to the suburbs where her condo was located. "Mmm, nope. I think the third date might be a good time to start… or how about the fourth?" she teased him.

"Oh definitely not the fourth," he replied quickly. "Three is a good number. Three is a great number, don't you think? I mean, two is also a good number…"

"Come on, just think about how much better it's going to be if you have to wait for it just a little longer," Carol said, watching his face while he drove.

Daryl groaned. "That was such a girl thing to say," he sighed, flipping on his signal light to turn into her condo complex.

"Daryl, keep driving," she said.

"Huh?" he looked at her, confused, but took off the signal and sped up. "Why? Where are we going?" Carol reached over and cupped his package. "Oh..." He said, grinning.

"Don't mistake this for sex," Carol said, rubbing him gently. "That's still not happening. Let's just call it... Payback." Daryl groaned as she rubbed a bit harder. "You know how much I love driving around at night, right?" he nodded. "You okay to drive while I, uh, take care of things?"

"Fuck yeah," Daryl replied quickly. Carol leaned over and popped his button, then slid down his fly. He was huge, just from the little bit of rubbing she had done. He wiggled around, pulling the seat belt up a little higher to give her more room to work. She groped blindly for the top of his underwear and lifted it over his hard on, exposing him completely. Carol had imagined seeing all of him, more times than she was willing to admit, yet far more often the last few days. She hadn't ever considered that the first time she would see him, fully erect, in all his glory, would be while driving around in his car.

But this was her way of thanking him for the night before. It was her way to say that she knew she hadn't really been fair, so now it was his turn and she would suffer the frustration afterwards. Just looking at him was already making her suffer. And when she wrapped her hand around the girth of him, feeling his skin, smooth and warm, and the little veins that were popping in anticipation, Carol wasn't sure she was going to survive.

She made a circle with her thumb and forefinger then slid it up to the tip of his shaft, working over the head a few times gently. His body jerked and she moved back down the shaft, knowing she'd been touching the most sensitive area. Still using only her thumb and first finger she moved to the base and squeezed a little tighter while fondling his balls with the rest of her hand. She repeated the pattern a few more times increasing the pressure slightly each time. She could see his knuckles where white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly.

"Oh fuck," Daryl muttered. The light they were coming up on, the last one before they were out of town, was changing. Carol let go and sat back up in her seat, while he somehow covered himself with a combination of shifting his legs and putting a hand in his lap. The light seemed to take forever and they both stared straight ahead, ignoring the cars on both sides. Luckily they hadn't ended up beside a truck or SUV so no one could see in. The light finally changed and the road went down to a single lane as they left the town limits.

Carol went back to work, this time grasping him with her entire hand. She started slow, very slow, and worked up to a faster pace. When her wrist would get tired she would slow again, eventually building back up. "Oh god that feels good," Daryl moaned. She noticed they veered slightly but it reminded him what he was doing and he returned a bit more focus to the road.

With the sexy moans and groans coming out of him Carol could feel something stirring inside her. It started off as a low burning but by the time she had Daryl close to coming she wanted him to pull the car over, yank her pants down and fuck her like a wild animal. If it wasn't dark he would see her face was flushed with desire, pupils dilated, mouth open slightly as she tried to suck in enough air to keep from passing out.

Her strokes were quick and she knew Daryl was done, any second. "I don't suppose you thought to put napkins in here did you?" she asked.

"No," he grunted, struggling to focus on the road while Carol continued her assault.

"Oh for fucks sake," she mumbled, leaning over and wrapping her lips around his dick, taking him in. He was so close she barely had him fully in her mouth before he came.

When she sat back up Daryl looked over at her. "I almost fucking crashed the car when you did that," he laughed. "A little warning next time would be nice."

"What makes you think there will be a next time?" she asked huskily.

Daryl chuckled and tucked himself back into his pants. "There's always a next time," he said.

Carol smiled. She knew he was likely right.


	11. Chapter 11

Even going to bed fairly early for her, Carol slept amazing and woke up feeling more refreshed than she had in weeks - even before the accident. She was lying in bed, thinking of getting up, giving Bear puppy snuggles, when her doorbell rang. Bear barked and jumped out of bed, but waited for her before heading to the door.

Carol grabbed her robe and slipped it on while she padded barefoot to the door. Without thinking she yanked it open. She never did that without looking to see who it was first. So it served her right to find Daryl standing there looking all fresh and handsome, while she had ruffled hair, no make-up and yucky morning breath. "Oh," she gasped in surprise when she realized it was him. She pulled the robe tighter, suddenly very aware of the fact she had very little on underneath it. "Daryl," she huffed. "You can't do this."

"Do what?" he asked, brushing past her to pet Bear on the head. Carol watched in sheer fascination as her evil cat that hates all human beings but her came in and started rubbing against Daryl's ankles. She was about to warn him as he bent to pick up the cat, but closed her mouth as the kitty snuggled comfortably into his arms and purred instantly. "What?" Daryl asked, with an adorable grin, detecting the obvious look of shock on her face.

Even Bear, who wasn't overly social had made his way over to Daryl and was eating up the attention. "What the fuck is going on?" Carol muttered. Her pets normally hated visitors and here they were vying for Daryl's attention.

After a little more affection Daryl set the cat back on the floor and turned his attention to Carol. "So what did I do?" he asked.

"You can't just show up without warning. Look at me," Carol waved a hand.

"You look gorgeous," he said stepping closer. He looked like he was going to kiss her so she covered her mouth and took a step back. "Stop," Daryl said, figuring out exactly what her problem was. "You think I've never kissed a woman first thing in the morning?" He continued towards her, "come on, it doesn't bother me at all." Daryl made a grab for her and Carol dodged him with a giggle.

She wanted to make a break for the bathroom but he was blocking that path so she ran for the kitchen instead, with him hot on her heels, determined to steal that kiss. His arms wrapped around her from behind just as Carol got to the drawer she was looking for and grabbed a container of gum. She popped two pieces of icy mint gum in her mouth and started to chew. After chewing the tiny squares into a small wad and tasting the mint flavor throughout her mouth Carol finally relaxed and turned in his embrace.

Daryl was shaking his head but grinning at her. "I'm not at the morning breath stage yet," she said, smiling back at him.

"Women," Daryl muttered, leaning in and capturing her lips in a sultry kiss that quickly turned deep and passionate. When his hands started to grope her ass Carol pulled away, breathless. "Did you want this back?" he asked, hanging out his tongue to display her gum.

"It's all yours," she said with a laugh. He shrugged and started chewing. "Why are you here anyway?" Carol asked, crossing her arms over her chest, hiding her bra-less boobs.

"You didn't read any of my texts?" he asked.

Carol shook her head, "my phone died last night and I haven't plugged it in yet."

"Oh, well I'm here to pick you up and take you to visit work," Daryl explained. Carol smiled instantly. "They're finally finishing up the commercial today so I'll have to work, but just a bit." The store was a ways from her place, but a lot closer to Daryl's. She felt bad that he had to drive all the way to her, just to head back, but she knew he didn't care.

She couldn't wait to see everyone. Her work family was so special and she missed them so much. "Give me 20 minutes and I'll be ready."

When they got to the store security was out front. They were waved through quickly but others would be checked over before they were allowed into the store or near filming to watch. Carol suddenly felt nervous as she climbed out of Daryl's car. He noticed and grabbed her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Everyone misses you," he said softly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Carol said back. Being the center of attention was not something she enjoyed. It was going to make her crazy if they fawned over her. She realized she should have thought of that earlier. But she really was excited to see them, so it would be worth it in the end.

"Want me to walk in naked or something?" Daryl joked.

Carol considered it for longer than she should have. "That might help," she teased him.

"Okay," he shrugged reaching for the button on his pants.

Carol laughed, "come on you ass, let's go."

When they entered the store Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Bob, and Sasha were in the middle of a crowd, helping people with purchases and answering questions. Glenn spotted her and started to smile. "I'm on break," he yelled.

"What the hell are you doing Rhee," Rick asked turning to see what was causing the massive grin. "Oh, okay… fine… take 15." Before he had the words out Glenn was running at her, followed closely by a couple of the others. She knew they would have all came if they weren't so busy with customers.

"Carol," he said, hugging her tight. "It's so good to see you," Glenn was acting like he hadn't just seen her a few days ago. One by one they all hugged her. Carol felt awkward like she knew she would, especially when they all started asking her how she was feeling, when she would be back, what the doctor said, and more.

Eventually things calmed down enough for Carol to deflect the conversation away from herself and focus on work stuff. They filled her in on what had been filmed already and where they were headed next with the commercial. The bigwigs were very good about filling in the staff and keeping them updated with all of the promo things they had going on, especially when it was being filmed at their store. It was approaching the end of the half hour break they had been allowed so the ladies all headed off to use the washroom, leaving Carol alone with just the guys.

"I hereby call to order the first meeting of the Carol Peletier fan club," Glenn joked as Rick put his arm around her and pulled her close. She laughed and blushed. As much as she loved spending time with the ladies, she had always felt more comfortable with the boys. And they were all very protective and sweet.

"You really do look amazing," Bob commented, noticing the others who hadn't had breaks yet were still swamped he kissed her cheek and gave her a quick wave before heading back to help.

Glenn gave her a squeeze, even harder than the first. "If you want any company later in the week, let me know. I work again tomorrow, then I have a couple days off." Carol nodded and promised she would call him.

"You okay to stay and watch for a bit?" Daryl asked after the others had left them alone. He had gone and changed into costume already. She knew soon there would be another wave of affectionate coworkers headed her way and she did want to visit with them and watch Daryl finish up

"Yeah, definitely," Carol replied, moving to a spot off to the side, in the dark and taking a seat amongst a bunch of props and gear.

After the next wave of coworkers fawned over her and then had to go back to work she found herself watching Daryl, far more than she was watching the filming. For the first little while he didn't seem to notice. She thought about everything that had happened since the accident. How kind and caring and attentive he'd been. She thought about how things were changing between them and how badly she wanted what they were starting. Carol studied his profile while he worked and realized she trusted him. She trusted him completely.

It wasn't long after that realization that he finally noticed her eying him. They were doing a little part that didn't include him so he came over and sat beside her. From where they were sitting no one could see their hands, so he reached out to hold hers once again. They shared a quick smile. Her heart started to race as he rubbed her palm. It was nothing more than a few light circles, but it was driving her crazy, to the point where she had to pull her hand away. Daryl gave her a look, but she ignored him and turned her attention back to the scene they were shooting.

A while later the director yelled, "cut" and they paused for a moment. "You ready to head out now?" Daryl asked her. He was finished and just had to change. They had been there a couple hours by that point and it was a good time to say a quick goodbye before another round of customers was let in and it got crazy again. With a wave and a few quick words they were out of the store, walking to Daryl's car. He had to stop a couple of times for selfies so as not to be rude but he made it quick and soon they were safely at the car.

They climbed in and Carol did up her belt. "Daryl," she said, looking at him. "Will you take me home?"

"Of course, that's where I was headed," he replied, backing the car out of the parking spot.  
Carol shook her head, "not my home… yours."


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl was quiet as he drove. Carol kept stealing glances in his direction, her heart pounding with nervous anticipation. She felt him looking at her every once in awhile. There was a moment they looked at the same time, quickly looking away knowing they had been caught, but smiling in the shared knowledge they were both doing the same thing.

Carol wasn't quite sure what had prompted her to make the decision to have Daryl take her home so they could finally have sex for the first time. She thought about it while he sped down the deserted country roads, taking them closer and closer to privacy and the moment they had both been eagerly awaiting. For her it was a trust issue. Initially she had worried that there was no way he was ready to be faithful to her. Daryl had been freely sowing his wild oats lately as he became more and more of a sex symbol and she hadn't seen any sign of that changing. But when he promised her he was ready to be with her, and only her, Carol believed him. Then she set out her rules, wanting to make it feel like they truly were starting a new relationship. And even though they had both had their sexual moments, they hadn't been completely together.

The time just felt right Carol decided. He had proven he was willing to wait if that's what she wanted. And even though he joked he had never actually pressured her to give in and she respected that. Daryl had showed her could be romantic and thoughtful, and time and time again he demonstrated how well he knew her. Even right then he was doing it. Daryl knew she was nervous and just stayed quiet so she could think and relax. There were times a good distraction was better, but this wasn't one of those times.

He pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. He sat there silently staring forward for a minute, then without looking he found her hand and took it in his, threading their fingers. "Please don't be nervous. I won't hurt you," he said. She knew he didn't mean physically, he meant emotionally. Daryl was promising her again that if she took this step with him she wouldn't regret it - he wouldn't make her regret it, and Carol believed him.

"I know," she said, turning to meet his eye. "I believe you and I'm ready for this." Saying the words out loud helped her believe them. She knew she was ready to be with him. Physically she had been ready for far longer, but now her mind was there too. Finally her head said it was okay to give into the burning ache she felt every time he touched her, or kissed her, or simply looked at her sometimes.

Carol wondered, as they walked into the house, if it was going to be a slow and awkward build up or if he was just going to attack and get right to it. She was wrong on both accounts. It was slow but not the least bit awkward.

Daryl led her to the kitchen - the exquisitely neat and tidy (likely because it was rarely used) kitchen. He pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge and held it up, asking if she wanted some. "Or there's whiskey, rum, vodka, gin or beer, if you'd prefer."

"Wine is perfect," Carol said, giving him a bright smile. A little wine would loosen her up nicely and help with the nerves she was trying hard to ignore.

He poured them both a glass and handed Carol hers, then grabbed his glass and the bottle, and took her to the living room. She sat on the couch and he joined her. They both took a drink and set down their glasses. "Gimme your feet," he requested. Carol lifted them and put them in his lap. He had given her a foot rub before and it was amazing.

She relaxed immediately when he got started. "Tell me what you're thinking," he said softly. There was something different in his voice. It was a tenderness she rarely heard from him. Not because he was gruff with her, but this was clearly a special tone, reserved for very special moments. Carol considered his question for a second, wondering exactly how forthcoming she wanted to be. "It's me. Stop overthinking and just tell me what's on your mind, why you're nervous, what you're scared about, what you're excited about..." Daryl prodded gently as he continued to massage her foot.

"Well, I guess the first thing is that I'm a bit out of practice," Carol admitted with a blush. "It's been a lot longer than I would like to think about," she added.

"Oh good," Daryl said, smiling. "Less pressure. Maybe you won't notice my mediocrity."

Carol snorted, "mediocrity? I highly doubt that, with all your, uh, practice." Daryl didn't respond, just continued to grin and wait for her to continue. "I don't want it to sound like I don't think I'm capable because I know I am, I'm confident in that. It's just the first time with a new partner jitters I guess... And maybe the fact that if something goes wrong I can't avoid you..."

"Nothing will go wrong," Daryl interrupted. She took the interruption as a chance to have another drink or two of wine while he talked. "And listen, if you're not sure... And I don't mean now... I mean anytime, just say the word and I'll stop. Don't ever feel like you can't stop this, okay?"

Whether it was the wine kicking in, the comfort of his words or maybe her raging hormones that had been suppressed too long Carol wasn't sure, but what she was sure of what that she was done talking. "Daryl?" She didn't have to say any more than his name because her desire was written all over her face. He dropped her foot and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto his lap.

Their lips met instantly as they both hungrily initiated the kiss. The mood between them changed from a bit nervous, a bit apprehensive to full on passion the second their lips touched.

Carol quickly realized that it had likely been stupid to be nervous. If the rest was as natural and electrifying as the way it was when they kissed it was going to be magical, beautiful… perfect.

She delved her tongue into his mouth, gliding it over his. He was delicious, intoxicating and she felt her head spinning. It wasn't the same dizziness as the lasting effects of the concussion. It was a pleasurable spin that made her crazy and hungry for more of him. She tangled her fingers in his long hair and pulled him closer, pressing her own body firmly against his. Daryl shifted and she felt his hand on her thigh, moving her so she was straddling him. Once she was where he wanted her Daryl stood up, putting his hands under her legs and ass to support her. He started to walk towards his bedroom, continuing to kiss her the entire way. At one point he stopped in the hallway, pressing her up against the wall. It was so sexy. Carol had never been thrown up against the wall like that before. It was something that happened in movies, not in real life, yet it was happening to her and she fucking loved it.

By the time they made it to the bedroom they were both panting and they pulled apart to catch their breath. Daryl set her down on her feet and studied her, as their chests heaved up and down. "What do you want? Tell me what you want," he said, tracing her jawline with his fingertip.

Her inhibitions were gone. Carol would tell him exactly what she wanted and he would give it to her. "Take your clothes off. Then take off mine," she instructed him.

Without hesitation Daryl stripped off his clothes while she watched. Her eyes washed over his body as he exposed more and more bare skin, from his muscular arms, to his legs and finally to the part of his body she had been dying to fully see, after feeling it in her hands and mouth the night before. He was stiff, not

close to erect, but his desire was certainly evident.

Daryl let her stare at him, standing confidently before her as she boldly checked him out from head to toe once more. "My turn," he whispered, reaching for the buttons on her blouse and undoing them slowly, one by one, until it hung open exposing her bra and bare stomach. The air was cool on her skin, but Carol knew she would be more than warm soon enough. Her heart pounded even harder as his fingers brushed her skin while pushing the shirt off. He removed her pants next, leaving her in her bra and panties. She had chosen a fairly sexy pair of underwear even though she hadn't planned any of this when she picked them out quickly that morning. Daryl walked around behind her, his hands grazing her arm, tummy and then settling on her hips.

He rubbed himself against her ass, up and down several times and Carol wished the thin material wasn't still between them. Eventually he opened the clasp on her bra and let it fall away, reaching immediately from around behind to cup her breasts. He kissed her neck while he played with her tits and continued to grind his dick against her ass.

"Get rid of the panties Daryl," she groaned as he pinched her nipple hard, sending a flood of heat to her core. He hooked his fingers inside her underwear and drew them slowly down, biting her ass on the way by, causing her to squeal in surprise.

When he got them to the floor she stepped out and Daryl picked them up. "Fuck, these are soaked," he said huskily. It wasn't something she didn't know already. Carol was pretty sure they were soaked the minute he had pulled her into his lap in the living room, perhaps even sooner. He wrapped his arms around her and spoke into her ear, "now what?"

Carol could have said a number of things, there were so many options. But what she really wanted was to find out what his instincts were, because she had a feeling he knew exactly what she would like. Not just because of his experience, but because he knew her so well. "I think you know," she replied leaning back into him. "I trust you." Those three words said everything about their relationship. They obviously weren't anywhere close to the other three words, but she trusted him in every way and that's all that mattered.

Carol was right to trust him. The second he moved her on to the bed and opened her legs she didn't care if it was his tongue or his dick that was coming next, either one would be incredible. It was his tongue that came first and she quickly learned that Daryl had a knack for pleasuring a woman orally. Not that it surprised her. She would have been more surprised if he wasn't terribly skilled at it. Carol was quite sure she had never come that fast in her entire life. It was almost embarrassingly quick. If she was a guy she would have blushed bright red and ran off to hide somewhere. But that was one of the perks of being a woman. Multiple orgasms in quick succession were a very real possibility in capable hands. And Daryl's hands were more than capable.

He seemed to be enjoying lapping up the flood of juices he'd just caused and it somehow made her even hornier. She knew when he finally fucked her chances were very good she would orgasm again and she couldn't wait. She tangled her fingers in his hair and gently tugged him up to her mouth kissing him deep, tasting her own desire on his lips and tongue.

Daryl pressed the tip of his dick against her and while they continued to kiss he pressed harder, slipping very slowly inside her and swallowing up the moans escaping her lips as he filled her up.

Carol couldn't remember the last time sex had been this good and he hadn't even started to move yet. When he did she gasped. He filled her wall to wall and with every thrust he took her further from reality into a dizzying place where she could barely focus, yet had no desire to anyway. He may have started painfully slow, but before long he was doing what she could only describe as pounding her.

Carol relaxed her body, accepting his thrusts and enjoying every furious stab. She was getting close and as if he sensed it, or perhaps was getting too close himself, Daryl withdrew. Her eyes flew open and she gave him a disappointed glare.

He grinned at her. It was his sexy grin that could get him out of pretty much anything and she suddenly forgave him for stopping. "On your hands and knees," he commanded her.

Carol obeyed quickly. For one, because she loved doggy style, but also because the quicker she was ready, the quicker his dick would be back inside her where it belonged. Mission accomplished, she thought as he placed his hands firmly on her ass and plunged back inside her to finish the job. Daryl slapped her ass, fairly hard. It hurt, but she groaned with pleasure hoping he would do it again. She was surprised. She had no idea she was a fan of a little bit of S&M. Not that she wanted the whips and chains anytime soon, but another good spanking was fine by her.

Daryl fucked her hard and fast and she took it and craved anything he could give her. She changed the angle so he could push even deeper and the feeling of getting close returned. "Oh god," she gasped, ready for the orgasm to take her. Just a split second before it hit Daryl spanked her again and her world exploded, shattering into a million pieces of delicious chaos. Somewhere during her momentary ignorance of reality he also reached his peak. She was pretty sure she heard him grunt as he emptied into her, but she was still too far gone, reeling with the remnants of her own orgasm to be completely sure.

Lying in his arms, catching their breath and their senses afterwards Carol was completely sure she had worried for nothing. She knew him well enough to know if he had been disappointed. And the look on his face told her he was far from disappointed. His words confirmed it. "Well that was definitely worth the wait," he chuckled, kissing her shoulder.

"I'll second that," Carol replied, joining their hands and sighing contently.

They lay there silently for a long time but it wasn't awkward at all. They didn't need words. It was no surprise that it was Daryl who finally broke the silence. "Come on, let's get dressed and go get some food somewhere," he said. It was late in the afternoon and she had barely eaten a thing all day, so she was most certainly game for a bite to eat.

"Okay, but there's one thing I need to do first," she said, with a wicked grin. She leaned over him and reached for the nightstand drawer, pulling it open.

"Oh nooooo," Daryl groaned. "I warned you not to look in there."

"I was fully expecting a collection of porn mags," Carol said, closing the drawer with a laugh, trying to fight off the girly tears that were threatening to spill. "You never cease to amaze me Dixon."


	13. Chapter 13

After they ate at one of Carol's favourite Deli's they headed back to her place, both in very good spirits. When she rode in Daryl's car she loved playing with his radio. She liked to see how far she could push the limits of his musical tolerance before she got 'the look'. The look told her she'd gone too far and typically came out with either heavy alternative, metal or classical.

She started by flipping to the all 80s station and listening to Alone. 80s were okay. So Carol moved to the 70s and there was a song playing she didn't know, so she went down one more to the 60s and got an amused look while singing along to Walk Like a Man. Carol truly believed she was an all-star when she sang in the car. A legend in her own mind, likely.

They were only about 10 minutes from her place so Carol upped her game and turned on Hits 1, the top 40 station. Damn, she thought. It was Lady Antebellum and they were one of Daryl's favorite country bands. She gave him a sideways glance and flipped to Symphony Hall. "Oh god, no way," Daryl groaned instantly. "Just get the gun and shoot me."

Carol laughed as she finally got the look. "Oh come on, it's Mozart, he's a legend."

"The only piano playing Legend I listen to is John," Daryl said, poking at a preset button. "And even that is pushing it."

Carol smiled and leaned back in her seat to sing along with Faith Hill, "I can feel you breathe, It's washing over me, And suddenly I'm melting into you, There's nothing left to prove, Baby, all we need is just to be, Caught up in the touch, Slow and steady rush."

"I'm not gonna lie, for some reason listening to you sing that song is giving me a boner," Daryl interrupted her with a huge grin on his face.

"Hmm, Good thing we're almost to my place then," Carol said, feeling a flutter of excitement in her stomach.

They got inside and made it to the bedroom when Carol's phone rang. "It's my mom," she sighed. "I need to answer or she'll just keep calling until I do." What Carol wasn't prepared for was what Daryl would be doing while she talked on the phone. "Hi Mom," she said, answering. He was undoing her pants and she tried to swat at his hand but it was no use.

"Yeah I'm doing great now, honest. All better," she replied. Her parents likely had just as many people asking them how she was doing as Carol did herself, given it had been on the damn news because of Mr. Celebrity - who now had her pants undone and was pulling them down as she continued to talk with her mother. "Ma, come on, if there was anything wrong I would tell you," she insisted. She had resigned to the fact that Daryl wasn't stopping so she helped by stepping out of her pants. She politely answered yes and no to a few more questions as her underwear found their way to the floor as well.

Then her mom asked an unexpected question... "Daryl? Oh, he's fine. Yes he really is a delightful young man," Carol repeated, smiling at him. "He's been very attentive to my... Needs, since the accident," she added, stifling a groan as his hand found the inside of her thigh. He pushed her gently onto the bed and Carol lay down. "Yeah, he's pretty busy mom, I don't know if he's going to have time to visit for dinner." Daryl stopped what he was doing and perked up. "Yes I'll be sure to tell him your pecan pie is the best..." His eyes lit up.

"Mom, stop, I don't know what his favorite food is," she lied. Carol knew if she told her mom that Daryl loved southern cooking, especially chicken and dumplings, that she would have drove there and chauffeured him back to the farm herself. "Yes," Carol said exasperated. "I'll ask him, but don't get your hopes up. He's right in the middle of a bunch of things and he goes to New York a lot on the weekends."

Still smiling and listening Daryl upped his torture, spreading her legs. He touched her gently and Carol gasped in surprise. She gave him a glare, but it didn't stop him from touching her again, even more boldly. "No I'm okay, it's just uhhh, Bear is making a mess," she lied again into the phone. "Yeah, I better go. Love you mama," Carol said hanging up quickly. "You will pay for that," she said, trying to sound like she meant it, but when it was followed up by another groan of pleasure as his fingers slid inside her, the words lost all their edge.

"You should be ashamed, lying to your mom like that," Daryl teased.

Carol rolled her eyes. "What was I supposed to say? Oh hold on mom you can ask him yourself as soon as he gets his hand out of my vagina to take the phone."

"My other hand was free," Daryl said, reminding her he did indeed have two hands by fondling a breast through her shirt.

"Okay, let's not talk about my parents while you feel me up," she said, moaning as he pushed his fingers deeper inside her.

"How do you think you got here?" Daryl asked, teasing her more.

"Oh eww, stop," she said with a laugh. "No one needs to think about that stuff."

"So let's focus on you. Does that feel good?" he asked, sliding his fingers out and pushing them back in.

"Oh god yes," she groaned, closing her eyes and lifting her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Carol?" he said, continuing to pleasure her. She opened her eyes in response. "I really want to fuck you right now. Do you… I mean, do you care if I switch it up?"

She was surprised he even bothered to ask. And as much as she was loving what he was doing with his fingers, she would much rather have him inside her, filling her up. "I don't mind at all," she said, lying back comfortably to wait while he got undressed. When he took off his pants and she saw the massive bulge in his boxers she realized just how badly he did want to fuck her. It must have been more than a little uncomfortable keeping that hidden in his pants.

She watched as he finished getting undressed and felt a rush of heat seeing Daryl completely naked for the second time that day. Carol was pretty sure she could look at his beautiful body for months and never get tired of it. He wasn't perfectly chiseled, but he was close enough. His arms and shoulders were that of a god, and his narrow waist, perfect ass, and muscular legs were a testament to the hard work he did to stay fit. Daryl was incredible, even before you added the last part, the part her entire body was craving like a drug.

Carol was very surprised at his restraint. The way his voice sounded when he asked if he could fuck her, she assumed it would be a hard and fast quickie for sure. And she was more than willing. But Daryl made love to her slowly and patiently. He touched her body lightly, delicately even, as he moved slowly in and out of her. Each stroke took her farther from reality until she zoned out completely as he sent her over the edge, her body quivering in his arms. It wasn't until she was completely recovered that he picked up the pace, pushing into her with short quick thrusts until he finally came. She watched him and realized he was even more beautiful in this moment, where he had no control of the look of pleasure etched on his face. Carol touched his cheek and smiled as he opened his eyes. He smiled back and leaned in for a long slow kiss.

Daryl slid off her, but he didn't lie down. "My turn to see what you keep in your nightstand drawer," he said, reaching for it.

"Oh crap," Carol said, blushing slightly. "Busted…"

"Hmm, I like the color," he teased her. "We should try this sometime…"

"No way, I've used that enough in the past year," she took it from his hand and put it back. "I have the real thing now, and you're all I need."


	14. Chapter 14

Before Daryl left her the night before he came up with a brilliant plan for the next day. Carol wasn't sure it was so brilliant as far as she was concerned but spending the day, essentially alone with him, outside in the fresh air… that part was appealing. The rest, not so much. Daryl wanted to take her golfing. Before the celeb life found him he wasn't much of a sports guy, but he'd been on many golf outings for work and the game had really grown on him. She only agreed if he promised he would take her shopping for the perfect 'golf outfit' first.

So he would be there to pick her up at 8:30 to go shopping and they were… Carol couldn't remember the term… teeing off, she thought, at 10:30. She figured they would have time to find her outfit and then have a quick breakfast before heading to the golf course. There were tons of courses in the area, she knew that, but there was one in particular near Newnan that Daryl really liked. He said they were easy going, but it was still a great course.

He arrived right on time and they went to a local golf store. Daryl was checking out balls while she looked for an outfit. There were some really nice things, but their quality was reflected on the price tag. Chances were she would never wear the outfit again, but Carol planned on looking the part at least this once. She picked out a pair of dark purple plaid shorts and a matching collared shirt, then went to look at shoes. There was a very cute pair of black and purple shoes that went perfectly with her outfit. Luckily they had her size. Carol tried them on quickly, and satisfied they would fit she added them to her collection.

Carol may not have known all the terminology, but she knew a lot more than Daryl would expect of her. She decided she was going to play up her ignorance to the max though, just to see how patient he would be. "Daryl, don't I need a set of those… sticks too?"

He looked amused. "They're called clubs and we can rent you a set at the course."

"Oh okay, clubs… I knew that," she flashed him a flirty smile. "Clubs, balls… maybe this game isn't all that bad."

At exactly 10:30 they were standing on the tee blocks. Daryl went first and hit the ball really far. Carol knew he really hadn't golfed that often in the grand scheme of things, so she figured he must be naturally talented. They drove the cart up a bit further to the ladies tees. "Okay grab your driver, a tee and a ball," Daryl instructed. Carol picked a neon pink ball and a tee, then went to her rented golf bag, strapped to the back of the cart, and pulled out her putter. She knew the difference between a driver and a putter, but she was pretending she didn't. "Um Carol, that's your putter. For when we're on the green," Daryl said.

"Oh, well does it really matter? Can't I just whack it with this one?" Carol asked. "It's only gonna go 10 feet no matter what I use anyway."

Daryl rolled his eyes and took the putter from her, returning quickly with her driver. "I'll help you. It'll go farther than 10 feet, I promise." He set her up and then stood behind her, reaching around to show her how to hold the club. Carol was far more interested in the position they were in than actually hitting the ball. "Okay, so swing back, like this…" he pulled her arms back. "Then swing all the way through, like this.." Daryl took her through the motions of a practice swing. "Now you try."

Carol copied what he had just showed her and it went remarkably well. Actually hitting the ball would be a different story though, she was sure. She stepped up to the ball and looked at it. "Okay you little bugger, go far," she whispered to it. She swung, just like the practice, but missed completely. She tried again and same thing. "Fuck," she growled.

"Pretend it's the cue ball," Daryl said, knowing she was an extremely talented pool player.

"You want me to lay on the ground and use the club like a pool cue?" she asked, glaring at him. It wasn't Daryl's fault she was missing the ball, but she needed to blame someone.

"No," he laughed. "It's all about hand eye coordination. You have it when you play pool, this is the same idea, but a different motion. Make sense?"

"I suppose…" Carol lined up again and imagined she was playing pool. That came so naturally to her. It was easy, second nature even. She knew exactly where to aim, where to contact the ball with the cue and where it would go. She took a deep breath and swung again. She made contact and the ball flew straight forward about 50 yards. "Oh my god, it went kinda far," she said, pleased with her first hit.

"See, told you it would go farther than 10 feet," Daryl teased her.

Even though that shot was successful the next few were not. One went less than 10 feet. Another hit a tree. A third one went into the sand trap. And she said goodbye to her pink ball when it plopped right into the middle of a pond. "Well you're getting your money's worth," Daryl joked. "Not many people can hit every single hazard on the first hole."

"When does the fucking beer cart come out?" Carol asked. "If I have to do this 17 more times I plan on being thoroughly drunk by the end of it."

In actual fact, after the beer cart came out at 11am, Carol was thoroughly drunk by the 12th hole. She's had more coolers than she could remember. "Daryl, I have to pee," she announced.

"Bu you just peed 10 minutes ago," he sighed.

"Do you have any idea how many of these delicious things I have drank?" she giggled, taking another sip of the sweet vodka drink. It was a mistake, it made her have to pee even more. "Ohhhh, I really really have to go, like now," she whined.

"You're gonna have to pee in the woods," Daryl said, trying to hide a grin.

Carol stared at him, "In the woods? With the bugs? And the animals? And no toilet paper?"

"I have a napkin," he said, handing it to her.

"I'm way too drunk for this…" Carol muttered. But it was either try it or pee her pants. "Come on, you're coming with me. I'm not going in the woods alone." As they trudged off she wondered when she had become such a princess. She was really quite the tom boy when she was a kid. But over the years bugs and wild animals had lost their appeal.

When they were deep enough in the woods that Carol was confident no one could see her she undid her shorts and took them off. "Hold these," she said to Daryl, throwing them at him, followed by her underwear. He was looking at her strangely. "Fuck you men and your stupid penises that you can just poke through your fly hole," Carol said, glaring at him. "I don't want to pee on my pants." Squatting was a challenge of its own and she was sure she was going to fall over, land in the puddle of pee and end up with urine soaked leaves and twigs stuck to her ass. Somehow she made it through and wiped, then stood back up. Things were spinning a bit, but nothing she couldn't handle. "Ha, success," she cried, very pleased with herself.

She was about to turn to find Daryl when she realized he was already behind her. "There's something else we can do in the woods," he said. "You game?" Carol was drunk, but not too drunk to realize just how badly she wanted him. She nodded eagerly and before she knew it he bent her over and pushed into her. She panicked at first, remembering they were in public, but it felt too good to care if anyone saw them. "Don't worry, this won't take long," he said, thrusting into her over and over.

Daryl had a hold of her so she couldn't fall, which was a good thing because being bent over like that the dizziness was far worse. But her focus easily returned to the way he felt, and the rush of pleasure he was creating inside her. It wasn't just the sex that felt good, but the thrill of someone seeing them intensified it.

It wasn't very often a woman actually got off during a quickie, but unless Daryl was done in the next 10 seconds she was going to. "Oh god," she moaned, trying not to be too loud. The combination of the alcohol, the excitement and her own sexual desire made the orgasm incredibly intense. Daryl shoved into her one last time and gripped her hips tightly until he was finished. He pulled out and tucked himself back in his pants as Carol attempted to stand up and stumbled. He caught her in his arms, "whoa, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine… just a little dizzy," she replied, taking the underwear he was handing her and starting to get redressed.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let you drink so much," Daryl said. "Not until after the doctor cleared you."

"I'm fine," she insisted, pulling on her shorts. "And I'm really starting to like this game," Carol said, flashing him a smile and weaving her way back to the cart, trying really hard to walk straight. "You know what would be fun?" She asked when they were both back in the cart. "If I just play golf polo the rest of the game. You drive up to the ball and I'll just reach out and swing."

Daryl knew she was far too drunk to golf anyway, so he agreed. And it went fairly well until she leaned too far and fell out on the 17th hole. She was lying in a giggling heap on the grass when Daryl came running around to see if she was okay. Once he noticed she was giggling he quickly snapped a picture on his phone. "Blackmail material," he said, tucking the phone back in and helping her to her feet. Carol was laughing so hard she couldn't have walked even sober so Daryl lifted her in his arms and plopped her back into the cart.

When the beer cart came by Carol frantically waved for another, but Daryl shooed them away. "What are you doing? My drink is gone," she pouted.

"I still have to somehow get you to the car and get you out of here without any fans wanting photos or autographs," he laughed. "I can't imagine that going well in your impatient drunkypants state."

Daryl made her wait in the car while he returned the cart and rented clubs. She waved and smiled at a few people she didn't know while she waited. The last person she waved at before Daryl came back started to head towards the car to talk to her, but he cut them off. She had no idea what they were saying but the man got a selfie with Daryl and his scorecard autographed and then left.

On the way home Daryl hit a drive thru and insisting she eat something. Carol agreed and ate a grilled chicken sandwich. She was still buzzing when the made it back to her place and she wanted to drink some more, but Daryl stopped her. "I really think you should just go to bed," he suggested.

"When did you get all responsible Dixon?" she asked, taking a swig of Jack from the bottle. He wrestled it from her hand and took a drink for himself, before capping it and putting it away.

"To bed," he insisted. When she protested he swept her off her feet and carried her to her bedroom. It was late afternoon and the sun was coming in through the curtains so he closed them, darkening the room significantly.

Sometimes when she was drunk Carol got really sappy and teary. She quickly went from happy drunk to weepy drunk and right back to happy drunk like a teenager with mood swings. And she had absolutely no filter on what came out of her mouth. "Daryl? Don't go, okay? I need you to stay. I think I love you," she sighed, as he helped her get undressed and get into bed. She grabbed his face and squeezed his cheeks, "I'm serious, I love you Daryl." She let go and patted his cheek and started to sing an old David Cassidy song, "I think I love you so what am I so afraid of, I'm afraid that I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for…"

Daryl shook his head in amusement and gently pushed her back onto the pillow and pulled up the blankets around her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Don't forget it, I love you Pookie," Carol said, closing her eyes, but not sleeping quite yet.

The last thing she remembered was asking Daryl if he would put his club in her hole, but not the back nine and laughing like she was the funniest person on the planet. Sometime in the middle of the night she woke, feeling queasy with a splitting headache. He was lying beside her in bed. "You're still here," she said.

"I'm still here," he repeated. "Sleep Carol, I'll be here in the morning."

"Mmm, ok," she sighed. "Thank you. Daryl?" She asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm the pounding in her head. "My head hurts and I'm probably going to puke in the morning… I'm never golfing again."


	15. Chapter 15

Carol did indeed throw up the next morning. A few times. She was incredibly embarrassed and wouldn't let Daryl come near to check on her, even though he kept trying.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, after brushing her teeth 3 times, she found a baggy hoodie, and a comfy pair of jogging pants to wear and wandered sluggishly out to the living room. "You should go," she told him. "I'm really glad that you stayed, but I'm not going to be good company at all, so be free," Carol waved her hand. "Go do something fun."

"How much do you remember about yesterday," Daryl asked suspiciously, not budging from his spot on the couch.

"Too much and not enough," She sighed, curling up in a ball on the other end of the couch. Bear wandered in and walked right past her, then put his head into Daryl's lap. "I have flashes of things… did we, uh, did we have sex in the woods?" Daryl nodded. "Oh God," she groaned.

"What? It was fucking hot," he said, with a grin.

"I think I fell out of the golf cart too…" she said, ignoring him. Daryl nodded again. "That's about the last thing I remember." She gave him a little kick with her foot, "Go, seriously. I'm probably just going to lie here all day and groan every once in awhile."

Daryl stood up and wandered over to kiss her forehead. "Okay, I'll leave, but one last thing before I go… You love me. And you sang me a song declaring your love."

He was grinning like an idiot while she stared at him with her jaw pretty much on the floor. "I did not," Carol gasped, trying to search her brain for the moment he was referring to.

"Yup, you did. Gotta go," Daryl said, singing off tune, under his breath. "I think I love you so what am I so afraid of…"

Carol groaned. She loved that song and it certainly wasn't one he would just pull out of thin air. Well, thankfully it was a drunk admission that couldn't be trusted… though if she actually allowed herself to go there, it was much closer to truth than fiction.

The next few days Daryl tried to hover, but Carol wanted him to have some space. She promised he could take her to her doctor's appointment on Monday to get the all clear so she could start back to work. And she encouraged him to go to New York for the weekend, like planned and try to enjoy himself.

They kept in touch through texting and even though Carol did miss having him around, she knew it was important for them to both have time to themselves sometimes too. She texted Glenn and invited him to visit on Saturday. She missed seeing him at work and she knew he would genuinely love to come over and spend some time with her. He arrived with lunch from a local food truck they all loved and they ate, while making small talk and catching up on silly work stuff and a little bit of gossip. Glenn was a much bigger gossiper than Carol was, but she thought it was cute when he got all girly so she always humored him. It was always harmless anyway. Glenn was a teddy bear.

When they moved to the living room he got serious. "So you and Daryl..." he started, sitting across the room from her so they were facing. "You've been spending a lot of time together…" Carol gave him a look that said 'don't go there' but he continued. "Don't take this the wrong way, but Carol... You're not his type and I don't want you to get hurt." She gave him another look that made him scramble, "I uh, I didn't mean anything bad by that. I just meant, well for one thing your IQ is higher than your age and your boobs are real." She knew it was a running joke about some of the girls Daryl had been with over the years.

Glenn looked so panicked she couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not upset, relax," Carol said, giggling at both the freaked out look on his face and the IQ and boobs comment. It wasn't exactly the truth. Daryl had dated intelligent women in the past and women with real boobs, but they all tended to be half his age, never older. She knew Glenn had valid concerns because she had gone through all the same thoughts on her own. But she was passed that now, though she wasn't planning on admitting any of that to him. "You have nothing to worry about, Daryl and I are just friends. He feels responsible for the accident, he's been hovering so I sent him away," Carol chuckled.

"I think you're flat out lying to me right now," Glenn said, looking her in the eye. "But I'll take your word. Just promise me that if it ever becomes something more you'll really think about it before you fall for him, okay?"

"Yes Mama, I promise," Carol said, batting her eyelashes at him.

Glenn grinned. "Oh and don't you ever tell Daryl about this conversation… he'll kick my fucking ass."

After several games of scrabble and a couple games of Rummy Glenn left. She picked up her phone and noticed Daryl had sent her a couple of texts, just checking in on her. Carol replied: I'm fine. I hope you're having fun. She went to set her phone down, but noticed he had read her text instantly and was replying.

I want you to come here to NY with me next weekend.

She was surprised. She wasn't quite sure how to reply so instead of texting him back she dialed his number. Carol found herself smiling at the sound of his voice. "Hey yourself. What's up? You know I can't come to New York with you…" she started.

"Why not?" Daryl said quickly. "I can have my agent arrange my work schedule to whatever works best for you. Whatever you want to do."

"Remember the part about keeping our relationship private?" she asked. "How would we get through a busy airport… actually 2 busy airports, without being spotted? And anywhere we go in the city people will see us together… Then all of a sudden every tabloid in the country will have us on the cover and every woman on the planet will hate me."

"We fly separate," Daryl interrupted her excuses. "And once you get to my apartment, we just hang out here for the weekend. I'll go to my appointments and come home. We don't have to go out. I just really want you here." The last part actually sounded whiney and Carol wished he was there so she could kiss him because she knew he had an adorable look on his face.

"Can we see how next week goes?" Carol asked. "I'm assuming the doctor will allow me to go back to work. So can we decide on Friday?"

"Sure," Daryl agreed, likely happy he wasn't getting a flat out no.

"Okay, enjoy the rest of your weekend and stop worrying about me," she said. "I'm fine and I'll see you Monday morning to go to the clinic."

"K. Um, Carol?"

"Yes?"

"Any chance you're going to open your nightstand drawer later?" he asked.

Carol bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Wouldn't you love to know?" she flirted back.

"I'll be thinking about you when I jerk off tonight," Daryl admitted boldly. Likely the distance between them gave him that little extra courage to say things like that so easily. Carol felt her face flush, followed by her entire body, picturing him, and knowing that chances were certainly improving that her drawer was opening later on. "Night Carol," he said, his voice low and husky.

"Night," she whispered, hanging up the phone and wondering if it was too early to go to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

"I wanna drive," Carol said, walking up to Daryl's car window with a huge smile. He had waited in the parking lot, hiding behind a newspaper, while she went for her check-up.

He returned the smile and climbed out of the car. "Clean bill of health I take it?"

She waited for him to move around to the passenger side and get in. "Yep. He said I can start back to work anytime now."

"Well why don't we swing by the store then? See if anyone is around to share the good news?" Daryl said. Carol could tell he was happy for her, but he was also probably very excited to be able to get back to work himself. He had to be looking forward to gaining some of his freedom back from babysitting her all the time.

"Sure," she nodded, starting his car. Carol had missed driving so badly she didn't care it wasn't her own car that was parked at home, she just needed to drive something, somewhere.

She was beaming by the time they got to the store. Luckily two of the store managers were there and the 4 of them sat down to chat and plan how to get Carol back into the current work schedule without having to move too many shifts around. She filled them in on her all-clear from the doctor and obviously everyone was thrilled.

They quickly nailed down a new schedule, fitting her in on the days that tended to be busiest when it wouldn't hurt to have an extra body. It was going to be a slow couple of weeks as she didn't have a full time schedule but at least she started right back into it the next day. "Carol," her one boss said somberly. "I have bad news…" She looked at him, waiting for him to continue as her heart rate picked up. "We have to reshoot the scene for the commercial. We tried to shoot it with a body double, but it didn't work. They want to get it done tomorrow. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Carol responded with a smile. There was no way she was going to let any of them know what she was feeling inside – pure terror.

They finished up and headed out to say hi to a few of their coworkers before leaving. Daryl offered her the keys, but she declined and climbed in the passenger seat. When they got to the main road he turned the wrong way. "Where are we going?" Carol asked, assuming he was taking her home.

"My place," he replied. "I have to get clothes and stuff for tomorrow."

"What? Why?" she asked in confusion.

"Because I'm staying with you tonight," he stated.

"What? Why?" she asked again.

Daryl shot her a quick look. "Because you are terrified about shooting that scene tomorrow and I don't think you should be alone." Carol stared at his profile in shock. She was sure she'd hid that from all of them. "I promise I won't fuck it up this time," he added sincerely.

"How? How did you know?" she asked, inhaling a slow breath.

Daryl shrugged. "I just know you."

She leaned back in her seat and watched out the windshield as a smile slowly crept onto her face. He did know her. Maybe a little bit too well. It was incredibly flattering, even more so than it was annoying. It did irritate her that he knew her so well she couldn't even hide something she was embarrassed about. But at the same time she loved the fact that he not only noticed but cared enough to try to help her through it however he could.

By the time they collected his things and got back to her place it was time for a late dinner. Carol cooked them chicken stirfry. Nothing fancy. But they both enjoyed it accompanied with a glass of wine, which turned into three glasses of wine. After dinner Daryl turned on her stereo. "I'll even listen to that weird instrumental stuff you like so much," he teased, choosing a song he'd likely never heard, but one that she loved. "Can we dance to this one?" Daryl asked, holding out his hand to her.

Carol put her hand in his and Daryl wrapped her up in his arms. They swayed slowly around her living room. "Tomorrow will be fine," he said in her ear, pulling her just a little tighter. "I won't let anything happen to you again, I promise. I never want to hurt you again."

His words swirled in her mind and flowed through her body, leaving a warmness in their wake. He wanted to protect her and she actually believed with all her heart that he would. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms. All the doubts she had initially were long gone. Carol was thankful it was Daryl she was filming the scene with. Even with what had happened the first time she trusted him completely.

"We should get to bed," Carol sighed as the song ended. It wasn't late, but they had a much earlier morning coming up than they'd had in awhile. And she also knew there was no chance in hell they were going right to sleep. A little wine buzz, a little dancing and a little romantic whispering in her ear had left her very aroused. She indicated her interest with a sexy look as she grazed her hand lightly across his body, low on his belly.

"Yes, bed, great idea," Daryl said, taking her hand and twisting his fingers lightly through hers. When they got to her room he turned her to face him. "Let me take your mind off everything," he said, unbuttoning her shirt slowly. "Let me make you forget everything that's on your mind but me, and you…" he pushed her shirt off and it fell to the floor. "Only us," he whispered, flicking her bra clasp and letting it fall away.

He placed a light kiss on her neck, licking at her pulse point, where her artery was throbbing almost as wildly as that place between her legs. Daryl continued his way down the center of her body with kisses, sinking to his knees in front of her. His breath was warm on her belly as he undid her pants, and hot on her thighs as he leaned in closer to push them down for her to step out. Carol trembled as he slipped a finger inside her panties, tracing the elastic around her leg, moving lower and grazing her just slightly. She knew she was already wet. Her panties were likely damp enough for him to notice.

Daryl teased her for a while before finally removing her panties and guiding her to lie in bed. He quickly undressed and began his distraction techniques. With his kisses all over her body, licks between her legs, light nips on her neck and sultry words whispered in her ear Carol was most definitely focused solely on him.

He made love to her slowly, delicately, with attention to detail. He made sure every thrust was deep and fulfilling and every kiss was warm and passionate. His hands traced her curves, fingertips flitting over the areas he enjoyed touching the most. He made her feel special, important and beautiful. He made her moan and sigh, cry out and beg him for more. Carol begged like there was a chance he might stop and she knew she couldn't take that.

He made her come, first with his tongue, then again during intercourse. They were both intense in their own way. The first left her clinging to anything she could, holding on for dear life. The second made her scream, louder than she would have liked, but left her with tears streaming down her face. Daryl looked panicked at first, but her smile reassured him the tears were a good thing. There were times, very rarely, but there had been a few in the past, that her orgasm was so intense it made her cry. She couldn't control it. The tears just came. It was embarrassing the first couple times it happened. But she soon learned that it was only the best of the best that made it happen and that night Daryl took her far enough.

His protective nature continued through the night as the nightmares reared their ugly head. The first struck not long after she fell asleep and she woke cradled in his arms as Daryl stroked her hair and cooed soft, soothing words to her. The second he was able to control before it got too bad. She was already wrapped in his arms and the moment she started to get agitated he gently woke her and held her close. The third time she was embarrassed. She looked into his nervous eyes and whispered, "sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry," he said softly, quickly making her feel at peace once again. After the third nightmare no more came and the next time she woke it was morning and the alarm was pissing her off.

Daryl sat up and groaned, rubbing his eyes. The sleepy look on his face quickly changed to excitement. "We're going to work today," he said, looking like a kid who was headed to Disney, likely because he was getting to work with her.

"We are," Carol said, unable to hold back a grin with the look of happiness on his face. There were nervous butterflies in her stomach, but she was excited too. It's going to be just fine, she told herself.

"What are you thinking?" Daryl asked after a moment of silence.

Carol climbed out of bed, forcing herself to stay calm and be brave. She gave him a bright smile and laughed. "I'm thinking that some days I wish I could be a lot more badass, that's all."


End file.
